Kishona nani ka no tame ni tatakatte
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Um jovem andava sozinho pela noite escura, noite amaldiçoada, noite dos mortos. Sabia que não podia estar ali. A lua cheia ia alta no céu, mostrando ser quase meia noite, à hora maldita, hora que ninguém em sã consciência deveria estar na rua.
1. Atarashii seikatsu o hajimeru

Fic em parceria luso-brasileira de Uchiha Dark Moon e Hatake Hitomi.

Yaoi, Yuri e Hentai, não gosta, não leia.

Japão, período Kamakura, ano de 1200.

Um jovem andava sozinho pela noite escura, noite amaldiçoada, noite dos mortos. Sabia que não podia estar ali, mas precisava, ou sua mãe morreria junto a seu pai. Algo aconteceu com eles, ainda não entendia muito bem o que, mas fora algo demoníaco, isso tinha certeza. A lua cheia ia alta no céu, mostrando ser quase meia noite, à hora maldita, hora que ninguém em sã consciência deveria estar na rua, mas ele estava, e uma criatura da noite, das trevas, sabia disso.

Algo saiu da escuridão, dando as caras na luz. Fazia tempos que via aquele humano por ali. E era uma beleza, tinha que admitir. Algo que ele, criatura da noite, nunca esperara.

- Posso saber o que faz por aqui, a estas horas tão tardias, um garoto de tenra idade como tu? - apontou o jovem.

- Quem és tu, senhor? - deu um passo para trás - Não falo com estranhos. Com licença. - voltou pelo caminho que andava anteriormente, tinha medo que aquele senhor fosse um deles.

- E aonde achas que vai, fedelho?

- Já disse que não falo com estranhos. - fez outro caminho.

- Sou Madara. - falou.

- Impossível. - andou pra trás, encostando-se à parede - Madara foi o fundador de meu clã. Morreu há dois séculos.

- Morri? - arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Acho que não...

- Morreu sim, tudo na história do clã conta isso. - estava com medo, primeiro por estar falando com um fantasma, e segundo, por não vê-lo ainda.

- Relaxa... - finalmente apareceu, sendo iluminado pela lua. E era belo. Cabelos compridos e negros. Tipicamente um Uchiha.

- Mas como? - olhava abismado para o homem.

- Nada de mais. - sorriu.

Andou em direção ao homem, ia tocar sua face. Ele era tão lindo, que o medo começou a passar.

- Itachi, não é assim?

- Hai... Uchiha Itachi... Posso te tocar?

- Sim... Por que não?

Avançou um pouco mais, tocando a face de Madara com a ponta dos dedos. Recuou a mão ao sentir a pele dele gelada, parecia morta. Tocou novamente, dessa vez com a mão inteira e pode confirmar, era muito gelada.

- Por quê?

- Por que... Eu sou frio. É mesmo assim. Há mais de dois séculos. - estendeu a mão para tocar a de Itachi. - Posso?

- Hai... - estava com medo, mas deixou.

Madara tocou um pouco e depois se afastou.

- Bem... O que fazes aqui a estas horas tardias, tinha eu perguntado?

- Meus pais... Eles... - começou a chorar - Eles estão morrendo. Ninguém sabe o que fazer, mas me disseram que tem uma erva que pode curar eles.

- Sério?

- Hai. - olhou nos olhos do maior, notando uma estranha coloração vermelha neles – Onegai, me ajude. Eu preciso salvá-los. Tem que haver um jeito.

- Hm... Eu posso ajudar...

- Sério? - sorriu como a muito não sorria - Vamos logo então. Temos que chegar a tempo. - pegou na mão de Madara.

O moreno foi atrás, caminhando lentamente. Com pose e postura, logicamente. Era alto e com uma estrutura forte. Itachi puxava o maior pela mão, não entendia como ele podia ser tão calmo. Quase quinze minutos depois chegaram a sua casa, que ficava num bairro que somente o seu clã vivia.

_"Velhos tempos."_ - pensou, entrando na casa de Itachi.

- Eles estão no quarto principal. - foi na frente, guiando Madara pela casa.

Quando Madara chegou lá, Fugaku e Mikoto, que eram os pais de Itachi, já estavam mortos.

- Opa... Melhor enterrá-los.

- Não. - gritou Itachi ao ver os pais mortos. Seu otouto, Sasuke, estava por sobre Mikoto, chorando - Porque não foi me avisar, Sasuke? Tinha que ter ido atrás de mim.

- M-Mas... Nii-san... Han... - chorava, babadinho.

Madara olhou o garoto e virou os olhos.

_"Este rapaz é mesmo um Uchiha, ou foi adotado?"_ - pensou.

- Saia de cima dela... Temos que enterrá-los. - tirou o irmão de cima da mãe, e chorando, pegou a mulher nos braços - Madara, pode me ajudar?

- Claro. - pegou Fugaku como se nada fosse e colocou-o no ombro esquerdo. Pegou também Sasuke ao colo, pois o garoto estava bem desamparado.

- Aligatou... – falou parecido com um bebê.

Itachi foi para o cemitério do clã. Fizeram a cova e enterraram Mikoto e Fugaku. Sasuke não parava de chorar, enquanto Itachi já parara, mas era difícil ver sua mãe querida, morta.

- Não imagino o que vamos fazer agora, Sasuke. Não trabalhamos e o dinheiro de nossos pais vinha do trabalho deles. - abraçou o irmão.

- Podem ficar comigo. - disse Madara. - Afinal, somos do mesmo clã.

- Sério, jiji? - indagou Sasuke, limpando os olhos.

- Jiji é o caralho, fedelho!

- Ai... - encolheu-se.

- Sasuke, mais respeito. - brigou com o menor - Nós agradecemos, Madara. Não seremos um incomodo para ti?

- Claro que não. A minha casa é bem grande. Cabe lá um batalhão. - deu um riso másculo.

- Nós vamos então. Arigatou, Madara. - sorriu ao maior.

- De nada. - com Sasuke no colo, foi andando na frente. Usava uma roupa linda. A capa esvoaçante.

Itachi conforme andava, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Madara. Ele era lindo, aqueles cabelos compridos negros esvoaçavam conforme o vento batia, o corpo escultural chamava a atenção de qualquer um, e pelas roupas que usava, que pelo que podia ver era costuradas com linha de ouro, deveria ter muito dinheiro. Olhou para sua roupa e para a de Sasuke, não se comparavam em nada com as de Madara. As suas eram surradas, estavam rasgadas e sujas. Sua família era muito pobre, seu clã havia ficado pobre com o passar das gerações.

Quando chegaram à mansão de Madara, foram recebidos pelo mordomo.

- Edward, estás dispensado por hoje. Mas diz à Elwira que prepare um jantar delicioso para os meus convidados. - apontou os irmãos Uchiha. O mordomo fez uma vênia e retirou-se. - Venham, garoto.

Foi na frente e levou-os pelas escadas. Subiram dois andares e foram até a uma porta grande.

- Aqui é o meu quarto. - apontou outra porta, ao lado. - E este vai ser o vosso quarto. Entrem. Lá está tudo o que vão precisar.

- Arigatou, Madara. Não sei nem como agradecer. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, é só me falar. - sorriu e pegou seu irmão que ainda estava com Madara. Sasuke havia dormido.

- Podes vir ao meu quarto esta noite. - sussurrou no ouvido do menor, rindo e entrando nos seus aposentos.

- Hai... - ficou completamente corado. Não entendia as palavras de Madara, mas faria como fora mandado.

Entrou no quarto, vendo como este era lindo e grande. As paredes eram de cor clara, salmão. A cama ficava bem ao centro, esta de casal. Os lençóis eram brancos com desenhos de flores em dourado, os travesseiros também eram brancos com flores em dourado, mas tinham uma franja, esta também dourada. A mobilha era pouca, mas muito fina. Tinha uma cômoda grande branca, com puxadores dourados, ao lado um guarda-roupa também branco com os puxadores em dourado, igual à cômoda. Deitou Sasuke na cama e foi até uma porta, descobrindo ali como o banheiro. Este era completamente branco, todas as louças, parede, tudo. Voltou ao quarto e foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu este, vendo ali várias roupas de várias cores. Sorriu, tinha muito que agradecer a Madara. Acordou seu irmão e foram juntos para o banho, este que era de água quente, coisa que nunca havia visto. Depois do banho colocou uma roupa inteira negra, amava aquela cor. Sasuke colocou qualquer roupa e voltou a dormir. Itachi foi até o quarto de Madara, batendo na porta .

Madara tocava piano no seu quarto. Não tinha vizinhos, podia fazer barulho quando quisesse. O quarto tinha paredes amarelo-ouro. A cama era King Size, de colcha roxa com efeitos dourados. Os lençóis eram da mesma cor e as almofadas pretas. Tinha uma cómoda e um guarda-roupa iguais ao do quarto de Itachi e Sasuke. O piano era de cauda e negro.

- Entre... - disse, enquanto deslizava os dedos graciosamente pelo teclado.

Itachi entrou, e ficou boquiaberto com a beleza do quarto, mas essa foi esquecida, assim que viu Madara tocar piano. Amava o instrumento, achava o som lindo. Foi até o maior, ficando atrás dele.

- Tocas muito bem. - elogiou - Queria poder tocar também.

- Sério? Eu posso ensinar.

- Mesmo? - seus olhos brilharam - Eu quero sim, quero muito.

- Ena... Senta aqui. - deu-lhe espaço no banco.

- Hai. - sentou ao lado de Madara, tocando de leve a mão deste. Não se incomodou por ela ser gelada, Madara fizera tanta coisa por si em tão pouco tempo, que não tinha direito de falar ou fazer nada.

Pela noite dentro, o moreno mais velho - e bem mais velho - ensinou algumas coisas a Itachi, que era muito inteligente e aprendia depressa, o que fez Madara orgulhar-se. Um pouco antes de amanhecer Itachi parou de tocar.

- Estou cansado. Logo o sol nasce. - bocejou.

- Ok. Vai dormir, pequeno. - falou, dando um sorriso mínimo.

- Durma bem, Madara. - deu um beijo na bochecha do outro Uchiha, se retirando em seguida.

Madara espreguiçou-se também e levantou-se dali. Fechou as cortinas brancas e grandes e despiu-se todo, deixando a roupa no cadeirão dourado no canto do quarto. Nu, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

Itachi acordou em torno das duas da tarde, olhou pelo quarto e notou que Sasuke não estava ali. Colocou uma roupa, desta vez cinza, e foi procurar o irmão pela mansão. Andou pelos corredores, admirando tudo por onde passava. Havia vários quadros e várias estátuas, desse período e dos anteriores. Somente nesse momento que se perguntou de novo se Madara tinha mesmo mais de dois séculos como ele havia dito. Ao chegar ao grande salão, encontrou Sasuke parado admirando um quadro.

- Finalmente o achei, otouto. - pousou a mão no ombro do menor.

- Oi, nii-san. - abraçou o maior, beijocando-o.

- Acordou faz tempo? Quando acordei você não estava mais no quarto.

- Ya, acordei cedinho. E o Edward levou-me pelos jardins da mansão.

- Deve ser muito lindo os jardins. Vamos lá comigo? Assim você me mostra tudo.

- Hai... - o menor puxou Itachi pele mão e levou-o aos jardins. Logo na entrada, bem no meio, havia uma enorme fonte, que deitava água fresca e uma escultura muito linda, de uma mulher. Muitos canteiros de relva, decorados com rosas vermelhas, negras, azuis, brancas e amarelas. Mais à frente, amores-perfeitos de várias cores.

Havia ainda um enorme labirinto, na parte de trás. Enorme, mesmo. E, bem no meio, havia uma estátua do fundador dos Uchiha, Madara.

- Isso aqui é enorme. Não reparei quando viemos ontem à noite. - olhava admirando tudo - Nossa, ficamos bastante tempo por aqui. - o sol já se punha - Viu Madara? Desde que acordei que não o vejo.

- Estou aqui. - apareceu. Tinha um quimono roxo, desenhos a ouro. - Estão bem?

- Já me perguntava se você tinha sumido. - disse Itachi - Eu acordei tarde, mas você Madara, inacreditável.

- Eu durmo muito, é verdade. - deu um beijo em cada um.

- Vamos comer, titio? Tou com muita fome... - disse Sasuke.

- Claro.

- Também estou com muita fome. - Itachi seguiu os dois para dentro da mansão, indo em seguida para a sala de jantar.

- Eu também. - mentiu o Uchiha mais velho. Todos se sentaram à mesa. E logo uma empregada veio servir o jantar.

- Itadakimasu! - exclamou Sasuke, começando a comer.

Madara pegou o cálice de vinho e bebeu.

- Itadakimasu. - Itachi também começou a comer, mas notou que Madara não tocara na comida - Achei que estava com fome, Madara.

- E estou. - sorriu minimamente e comeu alguma coisa.

- Isto está uma delicinha... - comentou Sasuke.

Itachi voltou a comer, mas não parava de olhar de canto para Madara. Achava muito estranho o maior dizer que estava com muita fome e agora não comer quase nada. Seu otouto por outro lado, comia muito, mas também pudera, aquela comida estava divina.

- Bom, desculpem-me, mas vou retirar-me. - Madara levantou-se e saiu dali

Nem Itachi nem Sasuke entenderam aquilo, mas como Madara era o dono da casa, nada podiam fazer. Terminaram de comer e Sasuke foi para os jardins, já Itachi foi ao quarto de Madara.

- Posso entrar? – disse ao bater na porta.

- Claro. - disse o homem lá dentro. Estava deitado na cama, lendo.

Itachi assim o fez, entrou no quarto e foi sentar ao lado de Madara.

- Sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas estou muito curioso. - não olhava para o maior - Tu não és normal, isso eu já notei, mas... O que és o senhor?

- O que é que achas que eu sou? - indagou, esboçando um sorriso. - Durmo de dia, não tenho apetite, sou pálido e frio...

- Me fale mais coisas que pode ser que eu adivinhe. - olhou nos olhos do maior, notando aquele brilho vermelho nestes.

- Hm... Velocidade e força anormais... Vivo há mais de dois séculos...

- Se alimenta de algo em especial? - começava a ter certeza do que o maior era, mas preferia não acreditar naquilo.

- Sangue.

- Não pode ser... - levantou da cama em um pulo - Tu és um vampiro. - seu sangue gelou devido ao terror.

- E daí?

- Vais matar eu e meu irmão... - seu coração acelerou.

- Não, não vou.

- Isso é normal de vampiros. Não adianta me dizer o contrário. - saiu correndo dali, indo para seu quarto. Infelizmente seu irmão já se encontrava lá, mas dormindo - Precisamos sair daqui, ou vamos morrer.

Madara apareceu ali.

- É o normal para os inexperientes e imaturos. E eu não sou desses. - segurou Itachi e mostrou-se sério.

Itachi não conseguia dizer nada, não tinha forças para falar. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, mas acreditava no maior.

- Eu quero vocês aqui. Eu amo-te... - suspirou, abraçando Itachi.

Nunca se subjugara a ninguém e nem mesmo proferira tais palavras. Mas aquele garoto era especial. Muito especial.

- Madara... - ficou chocado, mas era obrigado a admitir, desde que conheceu o maior sentiu algo muito forte por ele. Não sabia se era amor ou o que, mas era forte, e queria explorar esse sentimento ao máximo - Não vou dizer que também te amo, mas sei que sinto algo muito forte por ti. Gosto muito de você. - abraçou o Uchiha com carinho, sentia todos seus medos irem embora.

- Sério? - sorriu abertamente e pegou o queixo do menor, tocando-lhe os lábios com o polegar. - Posso?

- H-Hai... - nunca havia beijado alguém. Estava completamente envergonhado.

Lentamente, os lábios de Madara aproximaram-se dos de Itachi e, finalmente, colaram-se, dando início a um beijo lento e molhado. Itachi a principio não sabia o que fazer, mas conforme foi sentindo os movimentos de Madara, imitava-o. Mexeu sua língua com certa inexperiência, mas nada que o tempo não desse jeito.

O mais velho apertou-o com os braços fortes e juntou mais os corpos, enquanto dava continuidade ao beijo. Sugou a língua do rapaz, mordeu-lhe o lábio de baixo, explorou cada canto daquela boquinha virgem. Itachi gemia entre o beijo, aquilo era novo para si, nunca havia sentido nada igual, e aquelas sensações... Todo seu corpo fervia, não entendia muito bem, e mesmo o contato com a pele gelada de Madara não era suficiente para fazer seu corpo esfriar. Estava amando tudo aquilo.

- Hm... - afastou os lábios dos do menor, para que este respirasse. - Daijoubu?

- H-Hai... - tinha os olhos semi-serrados e a boca entre aberta.

- Bem... O teu irmão já dorme e tu devias fazer o mesmo. - apontou a cama.

- Aham... - não raciocinava direito, por isso deitou na cama, adormecendo no mesmo momento, enrolado nos lençóis.

Madara voltou para o seu quarto e foi tocar piano, bem baixinho, para não incomodar os convidados. Quando amanheceu e se sentiu com forças para dormir, deitou-se na cama e ficou lá o dia inteiro.

Dois meses haviam se passado, e a vida de Itachi e Sasuke estava as mil maravilhas, mas as coisas iriam mudar, e muito em breve...

- Madara. - disse Itachi entrando no quarto do amante, assim que caiu a noite - Não vai levantar?

- Hai... - este abriu os olhos avermelhados e sorriu. - Vem cá, meu tesouro...

Itachi sorriu e foi até o moreno, como era normal desde que soube o que Madara realmente era.

- Só tem uma coisa que não gosto nesta sua condição. Você passa o dia inteiro dormindo. - deu um selinho nos lábios do amante.

- E daí? Podias fazer o mesmo. - sorriu.

- E meu otouto deixa? Já tentei pra poder passar a noite toda com você, mas não consegui. Se não é o Sasuke, é algum dos empregados. - sorriu - Madara, tenho me perguntado uma coisa... Desde que chegamos nunca te vi se alimentar.

- Tenho reservas de sangue na cave.

- A ta... Como se vira um? - olhou constrangido para Madara.

- Tem que ser mordido e beber o sangue dele. - contou, acariciando os cabelos do outro Uchiha.

- Só isso? - ficou pensando no que o maior falara.

- Sim. - deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço. - Olha... Nunca transaste?

- Nunca... Você nunca me quis. - olhou pra baixo, triste.

- Eu só estava esperando o momento certo, bebé... Eu ia fazer o quê? Pegar-te e transar logo contigo? Não.

- Mas eu queria desde o primeiro beijo que me deu. - acariciou a face dele - E ainda quero. - falou de um modo sedutor.

- Então podemos transar esta noite... - mostrou as presas e lambeu-lhe a bochecha. - Mas eu vou ter que ser contido...

- Hai... Onegai, Mada. - beijou o pescoço do maior - Mas se preferir... Podes me transformar. Quero ficar com você pela eternidade.

- Não!

- Porque não? Não quer ficar comigo? Não me ama?

- Eu não quero transformar-te. É horrível. Não quero isso para ti.

- Mas como vou poder ficar com você? Não quero morrer e não poder mais tê-lo.

- Shh... Aproveitemos, então.

- Hai... - ficou triste, mas como o maior mesmo disse, aproveitariam enquanto pudessem.

- Então... Vamos ao que importa... - tirou o lençol do corpo, expondo a nudez. Logo foi tirando também os trajes do amado.

Itachi nunca havia visto Madara nu, por isso ficou espantado com a perfeição do corpo dele. Não havia uma marca, uma cicatriz se quer. Passou as mãos pelo abdômen dele, sentindo como era firme. Não resistindo e já estando nu, deitou por cima de Madara, beijando -lhe os lábios com fervor.

- Hmm... - os braços fortes do Uchiha mais velho abraçaram Itachi, excitando ambos com a junção dos corpos. Beijou-o com igual desejo.

- Mada... - gemia entre o beijo, e ter seus membros se roçando era demais pro jovem, que gemia loucamente cada vez mais alto - Aahhh... Hnmm...

Madara sorria com os gemidos do menor. Logo, acariciou o buraquinho do seu amante.

- Aqui é bom?

- Hmm... Hai... - se ajeitou para poder receber melhor o dedo de Madara.

Beijou o peito do menor e enfiou ali dentro o indicador, socando com força.

- Hm... Parece que vai ser uma boa transa...

- Ah. Cuidado, amor. Dói um pouco. - sentia seu ânus doer, mas nada que não fosse suportável.

- Relaxa, bebé... Tudo tem um preço, né? - tapou-lhe a boca com a sua, num beijo quente. Enquanto isso, adicionou um dedo.

- Hmmm... - doía mais ainda, não que fosse reclamar, pedira por aquilo. Mexeu um pouco o corpo, sentindo seu membro roçar no de Madara. Ficou muito excitado e fez novamente, gemendo entre o beijo.

- Seu safado... - Madara pegou no seu membro e roçou-o propositadamente no de Itachi, fazendo com rapidez. Pegou ambos e masturbou.

- Aahhh... Madaaaaa... - gemeu alto, aquilo estava delicioso, tanto que nem sentia mais a dor em seu ânus.

Vendo o seu rapaz deleitado com aquilo, o vampiro tirou os dedos e substituiu-os pelo seu pau, que não era pequeno e tampouco mole.

- Hmm... - contorceu o rosto de prazer, metendo no rapaz.

- Hunmmm... - doía um pouco, mas o prazer era muito grande - Está muito... Aahhh... Gostoso...

- Está? - roçou as presas no pescoço do menor, começando a respirar descompassado.

- Mada... Não me provoca... Hmmm... - começou a se mover junto com o maior, descendo o quadril devagar, sentindo o membro do outro lhe preencher completamente.

- E estou a provocar? - sussurrou na orelha, passando a mão no membro rijinho do namorado. - Ahn...

- Hai... Aahh... E muito... - aumentou um pouco a velocidade, sentindo o membro do maior entrar e sair com mais facilidade - Tão bom...

- É mesmo uma delícia... - beijou-lhe todo o rosto. - Hm... Quero sangue...

- Então tome do meu... - abaixou mais, deixando o pescoço a mercê de Madara.

- Não... - olhou a parede do quarto.

- Onegai... Não precisa me transformar, só tome um pouco. - esfregou a garganta nas presas de Madara, enquanto cavalgava mais rapidamente, rebolando ora ou outra.

- Hai... - mordeu um pouco e sugou daquele licor vermelho, que deslizou pela sua boca. - Hm...

- Hmmm... - não entendia o porquê, mas se excitou mais quando foi mordido - Mada... Você me excita desse jeito... - seus movimentos ficaram mais selvagens, cavalgando mais rapidamente no membro do maior.

- Que bom... - continuou a beber o sangue do mais novo, metendo mais ferozmente, sentindo um frenesi muito gostoso tomar conta do seu corpo. - Hmmm... Ah... Vai vir...

- Hmmm... - rebolou mais ainda, estava louco pra saber como seria sentir o maior se despejar dentro de si, e senti-lo sugar seu sangue era delicioso, mas começava a ter as forças drenadas.

Sentindo o rapaz mais mole, parou de sugar o sangue e deu-lhe um beijo caloroso, enquanto se vinha dentro dele. O gemido ficou preso na boca do menor, pois Sasuke andava por ali e não era suposto ouvir.

- Mada, eu vou... Ahh... - gemeu deliciado ao ejacular, melando seu peito e o de Madara. Devido a ter quase todo o sangue sugado e ao gozo, estava fraco, por isso deixou-se deitar no maior, com a respiração descompassada.

- Hm... Como foi bom... - gemeu Madara, realizado. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro lavar a boca e dar um jeito no peito melado, voltando em seguida para a cama.

- Estou exausto. - tentou levantar, mas não tinha forças para tal - Você que me deixou assim. - tinha um sorriso completamente alegre em seu rosto.

- Hai, hai... Mas agora dorme, meu bebé. - beijou-o e tapou ambos com o lençol. Aquela seria a primeira e última noite de amor do casal.

Naquela mesma noite Itachi acordou um pouco melhor, reparou que estava na cama de Madara, com este abraçado a si. Corou completamente ao lembrar do que tiveram. Não sabia se o moreno dormia ou não, mas ao que parecia, dormia tranquilamente. Levantou e foi tomar um banho, seu corpo ainda estava completamente melado com seu próprio gozo. Após o banho ficou olhando um pouco Madara, mas não iria para a cama naquele instante, primeiro iria passear pelos jardins, já que a lua brilhava linda no céu e a noite estava clara.

Enquanto andava pelos jardins, lembrou-se do labirinto, e como ainda não havia ido nele desde que Sasuke o levara, decidiu ir, mesmo que sozinho e de madrugada. Foi virando cada hora para um lado do labirinto, mas não lembrava mais o caminho, e nesse instante o desespero bateu. Sabia que Madara o acharia, mas faltava menos de uma hora para clarear, então o moreno só daria falta de si quando anoitecesse. Andou mais um pouco e viu a estátua de Madara, estava finalmente no meio do labirinto. Respirou um pouco mais aliviado, sabia um caminho fácil para sair dali, mas isso não lhe foi possível. Um ser das trevas, provavelmente igual à Madara, apareceu em sua frente. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas este usava uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas.

O ser olhou com ódio para si, podia ver o brilho avermelhado em seus olhos, e nesse momento se desesperou, era seu fim, sabia que iria morrer. Tentou correr, mas foi em vão, o vampiro pegou Itachi e jogou-o contra as paredes de arbustos. Itachi caiu no chão, sentindo algo melado em sua cabeça, era sangue. Nesse instante o vampiro ficou demoníaco, seus olhos que tinham apenas uma luz avermelhada, ficou completamente vermelho. Avançou pra cima de Itachi, avançando na jugular dele. Mordeu, e sugou todo o sangue do menor, não deixando nada. Sorriu com o feito, agora Madara teria o que merecia. Pegou o corpo de Itachi e levou até a porta da mansão, fez mais algo e foi embora em seguida, o sol nascia. A última coisa que Itachi viu, foi o nascer do sol, nascer este que sabia ser o último. Uma fina lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, nunca mais veria Sasuke, nunca mais veria seu amor, Madara...

Horas depois, foi Sasuke quem deu com o irmão morto.

- Nii-san! - gritou, chorando. Correu para dentro da mansão e avisou Madara, que ficou pior que morto.

- Masaka... - saiu do quarto e pulou até às escadas. Viu o seu amado no chão, pálido, morto, gelado, sem vida alguma. Um fio vermelho escorreu dos olhos do vampiro, mas este logo limpou.

Nessa mesma noite, enterrou o seu garoto ali, no meio do labirinto, perto da sua estátua.

_Continua..._


	2. De wa nai yosōgai no ibento toshite

Japão. Período atual. Ano de 2011.

Os arranha-céus de Tokyo resplandeciam naquela noite outrora comum. A cidade estava movimentada, era o lançamento de um filme muito esperado, ao qual muito amavam, mas muitos também odiavam. Um filme sobre vampiros, algo que no passado fora temido, mas no presente fora esquecido. No topo do arranha-céu mais alto de Tokyo encontrava-se um ser, olhos vermelhos pela sede, cabelos negros como a noite, pele alva como a neve. Um ser que nem os de sua espécie conheciam, mas um ser temido pelos que o viam, e no instante seguinte, morriam. Vagava pela noite daquela metrópole a procura de alimento, mas não um qualquer, queria uma vítima que fosse digna de ter o sangue sugado, que fosse digna de ser morta por si. E isso, bem, isso era muito difícil de achar. Ou não, era só procurar no lugar certo.

Um outro ser, Uchiha Sasuke, que era o atual companheiro de batalha de Uchiha Madara, olhava aquele ser desconhecido ao longe. Morava ali em Tokyo há muito tempo, e nunca o vira por ali. Ficou curioso e se aproximou aos poucos, não queria ser notado.

O outro viu alguém se aproximar, reparou que devia ser bem experiente, mas era mais ainda, fora criado por um vampiro dos bons. Esperaria, achava que estava mesmo na hora de ser revelado para o mundo, e quem sabe, para aquele que amou um dia.

Sasuke se aproximou mais, mas antes de conseguir chegar ao vampiro, este desapareceu.

- Mas como? - olhou em volta procurando.

- Está me procurando... Otouto.

- Aniki? - Sasuke se espantou em descobrir seu irmão ali - Impossível, chorei sua morte quando ainda podia, a mais de 800 anos atrás.

- Pode se surpreender ainda mais comigo otouto... Ainda mais. - beijou os lábios do menor, mordendo este e sentindo o gosto do sangue fresco ali - Vejo que se alimentou há pouco...

- Porque não apareceu antes? - não ligou para o beijo, só se afastou um pouco - Madara sentiu tanta sua falta nesses séculos todos.

- Não pude, mas isso é história para outra noite, agora eu tenho que ir. Sei onde está morando com Madara. Em breve aparecerei por lá. - e desapareceu, deixando Sasuke mais abismado do que nunca em toda sua vida imortal.

- Hmpf. Que vergonha... - Madara passou a mão nos cabelos e pulou daquele prédio para o outro e assim sucessivamente, até chegar à sua mansão. A mansão na qual morava atualmente. Deixara a anterior séculos depois da morte do seu querido companheiro Itachi.

Quando chegou a casa, teve uma surpresa no seu quarto. Ali, sentado na sua cama, estava um homem grisalho, que aparentava trinta anos. Tinha olhos negros com relances dourados e pele clara e gelada.

- Faz tempo, Madara-kun... - disse.

- Kakashi? - o Uchiha olhou o grisalho ali. - Cresceste...

- Eu sei que cresci. Eu era um garoto na altura em que te transformei... - levantou-se e sorriu ao maior. - Mas não podia ficar adolescente para sempre... Já sei que por mais velho que fosse, a credibilidade de alguém com aparência adulta é sempre maior.

- Hai... Vieste cá visitar-me, foi? Depois de tanto tempo?

- Kinda. - aproximou-se mais do moreno e segurou-lhe o rosto. - Eu quero transar contigo, é isso que eu quero.

- Queres? - indagou, sorrindo de canto. - Então vem, que eu estou mesmo a precisar de uma boa transa.

Dois segundos depois, já estavam na cama, enrolando-se.

- Madara-kun... Vamos fazer já... Quero esse pau todo dentro... - pediu Kakashi.

- É assim que eu gosto de ouvir, Kashi... - puxou o menor e sem hesitar já meteu seu pau nele - Hmm... É bem apertado, Kashi... Uma delícia de rabinho o seu... Muito bom.

- Arigatou... Amor... - suspirou, abraçando o corpo do maior com força e lambendo o pescoço deste.

- Será que vai me aguentar? - sorriu safado ao menor, investindo com força naquele rabinho gostosinho.

- Claro. Hmm... - arqueou as costas e abriu mais as pernas, dando a Madara maior acesso ao seu rabinho.

- Safado... Hummm... - arremetia cada vez mais rápido e forte, sentindo o ânus de Kakashi apertar cada vez mais seu pau - Isso me enlouquece, Kashi... Ahh...

- Eu sei o que é bom... Mada... - rebolou mais e apertou-se todo, para endoidecer ainda mais o vampirão.

- Aaahhh... - deu um forte tapa na bundinha de Kakashi - Se é assim que quer... É assim que vai ser. - meteu mais violentamente, se fosse um humano consigo, morreria com a forma que metia, mas sabia que um vampiro não iria tão fácil, principalmente Kakashi.

Abriu mais as pernas e segurou, deixando o Uchiha entrar em si com toda a força.

- Ahhh... Mais... Onegai, safadão...

- Com todo o prazer... - fodeu mais violentamente a entradinha do menor, sentindo que gozaria logo, mas precisava de uma coisa antes - Me dê seu pescoço... Preciso gozar... Aahhhh...

- Claro... - expôs o pescoço e esperou a mordida deliciosa.

- Hummm... - mordeu com vontade o pescoço do menor, sugando aquele sangue quente. Kakashi devia ter se alimentado antes de ter ido pra lá - Delícia... Aahhhh... - gozou naquele interior apertando, expondo o pescoço para Kakashi fazer o mesmo e poder gozar.

- Ahn... - afincou ali os dentes, deliciando-se. Bebeu uma boa porção e gozou no abdómen jeitoso do Uchiha. - Ah... Ai shiteru...

- Kakashi... - arfava, mas não por falta de ar, por costume mesmo - Você sempre soube que eu não sinto o mesmo... Não sei por que ainda faz isso comigo.

- Desde quando é que sabes que eu te amo? - olhou-o.

- Desde que você me transformou... Eu ouvi você dizendo, por isso que me transformou, por me amar e não querer que eu morresse.

- É isso mesmo... - sorriu e beijou-o. - Não consigo evitar...

- Eu te entendo, até hoje eu amo o Itachi. E já faz mais de 800 anos que mataram ele... Como eu queria descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso. Se ele for um de nós e ainda estiver vivo, eu juro que o mato.

- Eu sei desse teu amor com esse humano... Achei lindo, tenho que confessar. Fiquei feliz que estivesses feliz. - Kakashi limpou a boca e vestiu-se.

- Mas mesmo assim tu continuaste a me amar. - sorriu e também se vestiu - Como eu queria achar ele por ai, mesmo que em outro corpo, mas aquela mesma alma.

- Seria muito bom, Madara. Bem, vou embora. - ajeitou os cabelos.

- Já vai? - perguntou ao vampiro mais velho - Poderia ficar mais um pouco, faz séculos que não nos vemos.

- Tens razão... - abraçou o moreno. - É uma delícia estar aqui contigo...

- Madara, preciso falar com você. - disse Sasuke ao entrar de uma vez no quarto de Madara - Oh! Gomennasai. - ficou sem graça.

Kakashi olhou o garoto de alto a baixo.

- Diz lá, Sasuke.

- Acho melhor eu falar com você depois. Em particular. - não confiava em nenhum outro vampiro. Já havia cruzado com vários, e não eram nada confiáveis, apenas em Madara que confiava.

- Podes falar à frente de Kakashi. Ele é o meu criador. Merece toda a confiança. - disse o moreno.

- Não. Depois conversamos. Tem respeito a minha vida também, não confio nos outros, mesmo que você confie.

- Aff, ok... - revirou os olhos. - Espera aqui, Kashi. - deu um selinho no vampiro e foi com o Uchiha menor.

- Não sei como te contar isso... - falou quando já estavam no alto de um prédio não muito longe dali - Encontrei com ele hoje.

- Ele quem?

- O Itachi... - olhou no horizonte, avistando o prédio que encontrara Itachi não muito tempo atrás.

- Deus do céu... Como é possível? Ele não estava morto e eu não percebi?

- Ele é um vampiro, é claro. E sim, creio que ou ele não estava morto de fato, ou alguém enganou a nós e transformou-o depois que o enterramos, coisa que eu acho impossível.

- Opa... Importa é que ele está por aí... - pensou um pouco. - Mas porque é que ele não veio até mim?

- Não sei, isso ele não me disse... Mas disse que em breve aparece para conversar novamente comigo... Na nossa casa. - pegou na mão de Madara, era seu costume desde que virou vampiro, não que tivesse algo com o maior, não isso, mas Madara lhe dava confiança.

- Espero que sim. - disse o vampiro maior, apertando a mão do garoto. - Vamos?

- Hai. Mas acho melhor não contar isso a ninguém, por enquanto.

- Ok. - voltaram para casa e Madara ficou na sala com Sasuke e Kakashi, vendo TV.

Não muito longe dali, Itachi cercava um grupo de garotas. Uma delas havia lhe chamado a atenção, e iria pegá-la a qualquer instante.

Sakura, uma rosada, tinha uma saia super curta, típica de uma puta. Mas ela era reles, ninguém parecia mostrar interesse nela. Estava com as amigas, que eram bem mais gostosas, por sinal.

- Ai... Essa saia devia ser mais curta... - queixava-se.

Itachi desceu do prédio em um piscar de olhos, e já estava atrás de Sakura.

- Pois eu acho que está uma delícia.

- Ah! - a jovem deu um gritinho assustado e virou-se, rindo depois. - Oh... Arigatou.

- Estou te olhando há algum tempo... Gostaria de dar um passeio para podermos nos conhecer melhor? - não precisava jogar seu charme pra cima daquela, ela era oferecida de mais para recusar um pedido como aquele.

- Claro. Tchauzinho, meninas! - piscou e foi indo, perante o olhar perplexo das amigas, que deviam pensar como uma brejeira como Sakura encantara um tesudo como aquele.

- Então... Eu posso te levar as alturas... Quer? - pegou na cintura de Sakura, olhando nos olhos dela, deixando-a ver o vermelho dos seus.

- Claro que quero. - foi já tirando a camisa.

- Calma, tenho um lugar bem melhor que esse. - juntou mais a garota nos braços e subiu para o prédio mais alto da região em um segundo, largando Sakura assim que aterrissou.

- Como fizeste isso? - indagou, surpresa. - Que cool!

- Isso não é nada. - abriu a boca e mostrou as presas - Eu me preocuparia com isso.

A menina pestanejou várias vezes.

- Ha... Ha... Ha... - riu pausadamente. - Muito engraçado, mas não me assustaste.

- Não? - sorriu - Vamos ver se vai sorrir agora. - virou a cabeça da garota, para poder assim morder o pescoço dela, e o fez, com vontade, sugando o sangue de pouquinho em pouquinho.

- Ahhh! - a menor gritou, sentindo as forças abandonarem-na aos poucos. - Ahn...

Itachi sugou tudo, não deixando restar nada de sangue naquele corpo pequeno, magro e sem graça.

- Arigatou, eu precisava mesmo disso. - largou o corpo no chão, dia seguinte seria mais outra para seu servo tirar dali, não fazia essa parte do serviço. Saiu dali indo para sua casa, em breve o dia nasceria.

Madara tivera uma bela noite na companhia dos seus companheiros. Haviam jogado muito às cartas, mas logo era hora de ir dormir.

- Eu sou mestre nas cartas. Desistam. - disse Madara, rindo.

- Hmpf. Até parece. - Kakashi mostrou as presas.

- Cuidado com ele, nas cartas é mesmo bom. - Sasuke riu, já havia perdido várias vezes para Madara.

- Se fosse só nas cartas... - o grisalho deu uma risadinha.

- Isso eu já não sei. Nunca experimentei pra saber. - riu, Sasuke.

Madara também riu.

- Não tens corpo para aguentar o meu pauzão. - disse.

- Já te disse que não sou uke, eu fodo, não sou fodido.

- Pois, pois... - os vampiros mais velhos disseram, antes de rir.

- Seus sem graça. - bocejou - Já vou dormir, faz mais de mês que não o faço, e essa noite foi de mais para mim.

- De mais vai ser quando experimentares um pau como o do Mada. - sussurrou Kakashi no ouvido do outro vampiro.

- Não obrigado. Mas se um dia quiser dar pra mim... Isso também serve pra você, Madara. - riu e saiu dali, indo para seu quarto.

- Ja ne, mon amour. - disse Kakashi, beijando Madara e sumindo numa fumaça negra.

- Ja ne. - disse Madara mais para si mesmo. Foi para seu quarto, precisava dormir também, a notícia de Itachi havia mexido e muito consigo.

No dia seguinte, bem já a escurecer, o vampiro acordou e saiu do seu quarto, para tomar um banho. Enfiou-se na água quente e ficou ali.

_"Se o Tachi está mesmo vivo..."_ - pensava, esperançoso.

Sasuke acordou quase que no mesmo instante, precisava falar com Madara, por isso foi no quarto dele. Quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, foi lá.

- Madara, eu estava pensando. Vamos esperar o Itachi nos achar, ou é melhor irmos atrás dele? - sentou no chão, não ligando por ver o maior nu.

- Se ele disse que vinha, vamos esperar.

- Quero tanto ver meu aniki de novo. Sinto falta dele. - falou triste.

- Também...

Sasuke ficou quieto esperando Madara terminar o banho. Pensava na morte de Itachi, e no porque dele não ter se mostrado logo após ter virado vampiro, afinal, ele foi transformado logo após morrer, pelo menos era o que achava.

Madara logo terminou e vestiu-se ali na frente.

- Vamos jantar? Estou com sede... - reclamou o maior, pegando o menor ao colo.

- Me alimentei ontem. Não vou precisar por um tempo. - saiu do colo do maior - E já disse que não gosto que faça isso, Madara.

- Aff, és mesmo sem graça. - saiu do banheiro rapidamente e sumiu.

Sasuke ficou aquela noite em casa, esperaria por seu irmão o tempo que fosse necessário.

Enquanto isso, Itachi olhava a cidade do alto de um prédio como sempre fazia, mesmo que não fosse para se alimentar, gostava dali, por isso cuidava daquela cidade. Matava pessoas para se alimentar, necessitava disso para se sobreviver, mas só pessoas como Sakura, vadias, fúteis e fáceis, o mesmo com homens.

Madara andava por ali e sentiu uma presença nova para si. Aproximou-se, sutilmente.

Itachi sentiu alguém se aproximando, e sabia bem quem era, podia não sentir aquela presença há muito tempo, mas reconhecia de longe, mesmo que ele preferisse se esconder. Ficou parado, deixaria ser encontrado, já estava há muito tempo querendo vê-lo.

- Itachi? - disse a voz arrastada e sedutora, cada vez mais perto.

- Há quanto tempo, Madara. - não se virou.

- É, faz tempo. - abraçou-o por trás.

- Deve estar se perguntando por que eu não te procurei antes. - se afastou do maior, virando para este.

- Ya, por acaso, estou. Se já não gostas de mim, diz de uma vez.

- Gosto, isso não posso negar. Mas não devo ficar com você, não vão gostar. Por isso que não apareci antes. - seus olhos outrora vermelhos, estavam negros novamente.

- E por quê?

- Infelizmente não posso dizer. No momento ele não está na cidade, mas logo voltará. É melhor ele nem imaginar que nos vimos. - seus olhos transpareciam a tristeza em seu coração, ou o que significava ele.

- E quem é esse vampiro que tu pareces temer?

- O temo porque foi ele que me criou, ele que fingiu que eu estava morto para tu me enterrar. Logo depois ele foi e me tirou de lá, me levando para bem longe. Treinou-me e me fez ser quem sou hoje. Odeio-o por ter me tirado de ti, mas amo-o por ter cuidado de mim quando vampiro recém-nascido. Ele é a praga de todos os vampiros, o que deu origem a cada um sob a terra, o mais temido de todos. Não posso dizer o nome, mas você deve imaginar, assim eu acho.

- Aff... E para que foi que voltaste? Para me fazeres sofrer?

- Não, isso nunca. Já estou aqui em Tokyo há um século, protejo esta cidade de alguns vampiros sanguinários. Só apareci porque estava com saudades, e acabei vendo meu otouto ontem... Não era pra ter acontecido, nunca quis isso. Ou melhor, eu queria, mas temia.

- Agora sofro por não te poder ter. O que eu devo fazer? Esquecer-te?

- Por isso que temia te reencontrar. - se aproximou de Madara e acariciou a face dele - Eu te amo, não te quero ver morrer nas mãos dele...

- Temos que lutar para ficar juntos, Tachi. - beijou-o, apertando-o contra si.

Itachi correspondeu ao beijo, sentia muita falta do maior. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir-se colado ao corpo do maior.

- Mada... Onegai, vamos devagar... Quando ele chegar, ele vai notar. Não tenho duvidas quando a isso. - aranhou suas presas no pescoço do maior.

- Eu quero que ele se foda. Eu luto com tudo o que tenho contra ele. E não estou sozinho.

- Acha que meu otouto é alguma coisa contra ele? - riu debochadamente - Sasuke não será nada, nem mesmo um minuto contra ele. E não quero que se machuque. Eu que tenho que me virar com isso.

- Tenho o Kakashi.

- E quem é Kakashi? - já havia ouvido falar desse, mas odiava-o, principalmente porque soubera que ele tinha alguma coisa com Madara.

- O meu criador. - contou.

- Seja mais específico, Madara. Quero saber se ele é forte ou não.

- Claro que é. Mais que eu... - confessou.

- Não será o bastante. Ele tem mais de dois mil anos, criou todos que estão na terra, e já sugou a vida de milhares dos nossos. Tem a força e experiência deles, coisa que nenhum outro de nós consegue matando um vampiro.

- E o que sugeres? - gritou.

- Não sei... - olhou pra baixo, mas logo ergueu a cabeça - Podemos juntar o maior número de vampiros fortes que conhecemos. Eu devo conhecer uns dois que são extremamente forte, isso tirando você. Sasuke eu não conto, não sei como ele é.

- Haha... Ele foi treinado por mim. Vamos conseguir, amor... Vamos...

- Assim espero, meu amor. - olhou em volta, notando como a noite era agitada em Tokyo - Gostaria de ver Sasuke. Posso?

- Claro. Vem a minha casa. - beijou-o e foram. Tinham que desfrutar aquele bocado juntos.

- O que fez nesses séculos que se passaram? - perguntou um pouco antes de chegarem à casa do Uchiha mais velho.

- Treinei o Sasuke, ensinei-lhe tudo o que sei e também treinei. Para além de sentir a tua falta.

- Foi o que eu temia. Esperei que você tivesse encontrado outra pessoa, tivesse vivido intensamente com alguém. Desculpe-me Madara, por minha causa você perdeu 800 anos de sua pós vida. - parou ao avistar uma mansão.

- É. O Kashi gosta de mim. Podia ter-me dado a ele. Mas eu não o amo, é o azar dele, coitado.

- E esse tal Kakashi, vocês convivem muito juntos? - o ciúme corroia o vampiro menor.

- Ele veio cá ontem e nós transármos. Foi a primeira vez que estivemos juntos desde que eu morri.

- E precisava mesmo ter ido pra cama com ele? - o ciúme era demais, por esse motivo andou na frente, entrando na mansão e encontrando Sasuke de costas para si.

- Foi uma tentativa de recomeçar a minha vida amorosa com alguém que nunca me deixou na mão. - disse o milenário.

- E eu te deixei na mão? - olhou abismado para Madara, mas em seguida foi até Sasuke, abraçando este - Estava com saudades, otouto.

- Nii-san! - Sasuke exclamou, abraçando o maior com força e beijando-lhe o pescoço. - Hm...

- Gomennasai, não queria ter ficado tanto tempo longe de você. - acolheu o menor totalmente em seus braços, como fazia quando eram crianças.

- Mas agora voltaste... Hihi... - o vampiro mais novo sorriu como não fazia há muito.

- Hai. - ficou cabisbaixo, não queria ter que dar a noticia ao menor.

- Algo errado, mano?

- Iie... - olhou para Madara, não sabia se devia falar pra ele ainda.

Este negou com a cabeça e subiu para o quarto.

- Já foi se alimentar? - perguntou olhando nos olhos vermelhos do menor - Vá comer, preciso falar com Madara. Depois conversamos.

- Hai... - beijou a bochecha do irmão e saiu da mansão.

Itachi subiu as escadas à procura de Madara, e pelo cheiro pode notar onde o maior estava.

- Mada...

- Nani? - este estava nu na cama, esperando o menor.

- Queria te pedir para depois conversar com Sasuke... - a cada passo que dava, uma peça de sua roupa ia ao chão - Não mudou nada, está perfeito como antes. - ficou por cima do maior, completamente nu.

- Pois, e tu também não. Vamos transar bem gostoso, até não podermos mais.

- Hai... Estou com muitas saudades de ti, Mada... - tomou os lábios dele num beijo de tirar o fôlego, enquanto segurava os membros com a mão, masturbando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Hmm... - o vampiro maior abraçou Itachi com força e sugou-lhe a língua com desejo.

Itachi delirava com aquilo, a muito não se sentia daquele jeito, e poder ter Madara novamente, era delicioso.

- Aquele idiota transou contigo? - indagou, acariciando as costas do rapaz.

- Não vamos estragar o momento, Mada... - aumentou a velocidade com que masturbava seus membros.

- Ele transou?

- Hai... - parou o que fazia e saiu de cima de Madara, ficando chateado de ter que responder aquela pergunta.

- Aff... - o moreno mais velho emburrou. - Tu não sabias recusar?

- Não podia, quando fazia ele me castigava, e ameaçava vir atrás de você pra te matar.

- Melhor eu morrer do que tu perderes a dignidade.

- Não! - falou alto - Eu me sujeitei a isso por ti, não fale assim. Eu ainda te amo, Madara.

- Hm... - olhou-o sério e beijou-o. - Ainda bem.

- Vamos esquecer isso, Mada. Estou com tanta saudade... Só ficamos juntos uma vez, quero repetir isso... Preciso de ti. - acariciava o peito do maior.

- Ok, delícia. - beijou-o e foi logo esfregando o pénis no buraquinho do rapaz. - Hmm...

- Ahh... Não faz assim comigo, Mada... - agarrava o maior, queria muito tê-lo logo dentro de si.

- Faço sim, amorzão... - enfiou-se ali dentro e gemeu de imediato. - Ahn...

- Aahhh... Que saudade, Mada... - ergueu mais as pernas, para assim poder ser penetrado mais fundo.

- É, né? Do meu pau ninguém cansa... - meteu brutalmente, chupando os mamilos do vampirinho.

- Não tem como cansar... Ahh... - Madara era ótimo de cama, aquele jeito dele levava Itachi à loucura.

- Ahn... Ah... Tu queres bem fundo, seu safadão!

- Onegai, Mada... - abraçou o maior, arranhando aquela pele clara.

Abriu bem as pernas do rapaz e estocou freneticamente, indo bem fundo. Agora que Itachi era vampiro, não precisava de se conter.

- Mais... Mais, ahhh... - queria que Madara fizesse mais forte, precisava sentir o maior completamente.

Um tapa bem forte brandiu no rabinho do Uchiha menor, deixando vermelho.

- Hmm... Toma nesse ponto delicioso, seu oferecido! - rugiu, acertando-lhe a próstata.

- Aahhh... Assim mesmo, Mada... Com bastante força. - gritava alto de tesão.

- Hmm... Olha os empregados, bebé... - beijou-lhe a boca.

- Quero que se foda eles, pra mim somos só nós dois aqui.

- Haha... Beijão...

Itachi inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Madara.

- Agora sim, Madara... Vou te mostrar do que sou capaz.

- Mostra o que aprendeste com aquele lá... - bateu-lhe no bumbum.

- Posso ter aprendido com ele, mas é com você que tenho prazer em usar. - começou a cavalgar selvagem, um humano comum se partiria fazendo aquilo, mas Itachi não o era.

- Ah, ah, ah... Muito bom...

- Aahh... Mada... Hmmm... - não parava de pular no colo do Uchiha.

O maior movia-se para dentro do menor, criando ondas de choque no corpo de ambos.

- Ahn...

- Desse jeito não vou aguentar muito. - deitou no peito de Madara, vendo aquele pescoço delicioso, todinho para si. Passou as pressas ali, louco de vontade de morder.

- Vai logo, amor... Morde aí... - pediu o mais velho, passando as suas no pescoço do moreno. - Ai, que tesão...

- Com todo o prazer... - mordeu o pescoço de Madara com vontade, desde que virou vampiro sempre quis fazer aquilo com ele - Huuummmm... - sugava grandes goles de sangue.

O Uchiha original fez o mesmo no pescoço do garoto, sugando com força e vontade.

- Hmmm... Ah...

Itachi gozou enquanto sugava o sangue de Madara, nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo.

Madara aguentou mais, mas logo se veio também, molhando o interior do amado.

- Ahhhhhh! - urrou de prazer como nunca havia feito, com a boca suja de sangue.

- Mada... - Itachi saiu de cima do amado, deitando no peito deste – Ai shiteru.

- Ai shiterumo... - sussurrou, deliciado.

- Madara? - nesse instante Sasuke bateu na porta do quarto.

- Entra...

- Queria saber se vocês vão se alimentar... - ficou mudo ao ver o irmão e Madara nus na cama, já imaginava isso, mas nunca que fosse tão rápido - Tem algumas coisinhas na entrada, vim oferecer a vocês.

- Arigatou, tesudinho-chan. Já vou ver essas oferendas. Queres juntar-te aqui, garoto?

- Já te falei que não sou uke. - saiu dali um pouco bravo.

- Já teve algo com meu otouto? - perguntou Itachi, enciumado.

- Não. Ele diz que não é uke. Deve achar que eu sou.

- Você eu tenho certeza que não é, mas fico imaginando, será que o Sasuke acha que eu que sou seme com você? - riu muito.

- Ele deve estar a brincar. Mas um dia destes pego-o de jeito e violo-o. Hmpf.

- Não. Você é só meu. Não te quero com mais ninguém. E se o fizer... - olhou sério para Madara - Se ficar com mais alguma pessoa, pode me esquecer.

- Ai sim? Fala a pessoa que anda a transar com outra.

- Eu estava transando com outra por obrigação, agora nem mesmo por obrigação eu vou fazer isso. Amo-te, Madara. Não farei algo assim contigo.

- Espero que não.

- Não vou. - se levantou - Vamos à sala, quero saber o gosto de meu otouto. - colocou a calça, ficando com o peito nu.

Madara vestiu somente os boxers e foi atrás, de mão dada com Itachi.

Sasuke se divertia com alguns garotos e garotas na sala. Eles estavam em quatro, e todos já sabiam o que Sasuke era. Três se desesperaram, mas um não, só não sabia se ele não ligava ou não acreditava.

- Yo... - disse Madara a todos. - Ena, Sasuke... Parece que te esmeraste.

- Não entendo aquele loirinho ali. Ele não expressou nada quando eu falei quem eu era. Já os outros... - estes corriam de um lado pro outro, desesperado.

- O que tem? É bem bonitinho. Se calhar gosta de ti, Sasu... - a voz do Uchiha denotava trocismo.

- Muita graça, Madara. - olhou seu aniki andar até o loiro e parar na frente dele - O que ele ta fazendo?

Itachi passou a mão na face do loiro, tendo a atenção dele.

- O que houve, Naruto? - tinha poderes, havia ganhado de seu mestre. Lia mentes e fazia outras coisas...

- Nada. - respondeu o loiro. - Porque eu estou aqui, já agora?

- Não ouviu o que meu irmão disse? Ele é um vampiro, vai sugar a vida de vocês.

- E eu estou cheio de medo. A minha vida é uma merda. - olhou o chão.

- Estou vendo... - analisava bem a mente de Naruto, levantou e foi até Sasuke e Madara - Não vejo necessidade de matar ele, acabe com os outros, o Naruto vem comigo. - voltou até o loiro e pegou ele pela mão, levando para a sala de visitas, deixaria o garoto bem longe de onde Sasuke e Madara fariam a carnificina.

Os outros três foram todos sugados, a meias de Madara e Sasuke. No fim da matança, o Uchiha maior estava tão excitado que deu um beijão a Sasuke.

- Hmm.

Sasuke correspondeu, mas logo largou o maior.

- Você está com meu aniki, teve vários séculos pra fazer isso e nunca quis. Não vou trair ele agora.

- Ui, que mauzão... - ironizou e foi embora.

Sasuke pediu para um dos empregados de Madara limpar tudo, e foi atrás de Itachi.

Este estava conversando com Naruto.

Madara entrou também, para assistir a conversa.

- Naruto, conte pra eles o que você me falou. O que eu descobri, no caso. - Madara estava atrás de si, enquanto Sasuke observava um pouco de longe.

- B-Bem... Eu morava com a minha família. Aí houve um incêndio. Todos morreram e a minha casa ardeu. Fiquei sem nada e fui apanhado na rua. Obrigaram-me a prostituir-me. Han...

- Calma... Agora eu to aqui, Naruto. - abraçou o menor, lembrava do incêndio que ele contava - Conte o resto.

- Todos eram muito brutos comigo. E o meu dono não me pagava. E ainda me batia... Han... Por isso, se morrer, tanto faz.

- Não acho que seja necessário isso. - levantou e tocou Sasuke no ombro - Sei muito bem que você não quer matá-lo, vejo isso aqui. - tocou a cabeça de Sasuke - Infelizmente isso só funciona com vampiros novos ou fracos, ou com humanos.

- Querias ler a minha mente, é? - disse Madara, sorrindo de canto.

- Bem que eu queria mesmo, mas queria era ler a Dele. Assim saberia como agir, e quando. - olhou para Naruto, ainda sentado onde o colocara, triste.

- Tem que se decidir, Sasuke. Vai matar Naruto, ou vai ficar com ele como seu servo? Ele não pode mais sair daqui, não sabendo quem somos.

- Se ele quer morrer, devíamos matá-lo. Porque ser servo aqui não me parece muito diferente do que acontecia com ele antes, né? - Madara falou, passando uma mão nos cabelos bem longos.

- Mas e quem disse que o Sasuke vai tratar ele mal? - riu olhando o irmão - É você quem decide Sasuke, mas sei que vocês têm um bom futuro pela frente...

- Ele que decida. - disse o moreno, encolhendo os ombros.

- Seja um pouco mais fácil, Sasuke. - repreendeu Itachi.

- Ai, ele que decida. Achas-me interessado em decidir o futuro desse humano? - desdenhou.

- Acho sim. - sorriu pra Sasuke e foi até Naruto - Quer ficar aqui conosco? Não vamos te fazer mau, e Sasuke irá cuidar muito bem de ti.

- Hm... Pode ser... - encolheu os ombros.

Naruto era muito fofinho e já passara por coisas terríveis.

- Agora é com você, otouto. - olhou para Sasuke e levou Naruto dali, direto ao quarto do irmão.

Naruto olhava a mansão, abismado. Era um lugar muito lindo.

- É bem lindo aqui, né?

- Hai. O Madara tem bom gosto. - chegou ao quarto de Sasuke - Vai ficar aqui por enquanto. Qualquer coisa que precisar, chame um dos empregados, eles virão imediatamente.

- Claro. - sorriu e entrou no quarto. Foi logo despindo as roupas e deitando-se na cama. - Hm... Que fofa é esta cama...

- É muito mesmo. - sorriu - Tem roupas do Sasuke no guarda roupa, fique a vontade para pegar, depois vamos comprar algumas para você.

- Arigatou. - sorriu e fechou os olhinhos.

Itachi saiu do quarto, indo encontrar com Sasuke e Madara na sala.

- Ele foi dormir. - sentou no colo de Madara - Espero que cuide bem dele, otouto.

- Hmpf. - e subiu.

- Eles vão acabar namorando, né? - Madara riu.

- Vão sim, mas o Sasuke vai ter que aprender a amar. - sorriu.

No quarto, Naruto já dormia a sono solto na caminha.

- Hmm... - suspirava, tipo bebezinho.

Sasuke entrou no quarto, não pode deixar de ficar olhando para aquele loirinho em sua cama.

- Itachi estava certo. Terei que cuidar bem dele. - nunca assumiria isso em voz alta pra alguma pessoa.

_Continua..._


	3. Shippai shita shikō

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou perto do meio dia. Viu Sasuke dormindo ao seu lado. Beijou-lhe o rosto frio e foi tomar um banho.

Os empregados trataram muito bem Naruto, e um deles saiu para comprar roupas para o loiro, como havia sido ordenado por Itachi antes do dia nascer.

- Eu também quero ir. - disse o loiro.

- Não podemos deixar o senhor sair daqui até Sasuke-sama acordar. - informou um dos empregados.

- Por quê?

- Ordens. - voltou aos seus afazeres, enquanto um outro empregado ia fazer as compras das roupas do loiro.

- Mas nem sabem o meu tamanho... Eu quero sair daqui! - gritou.

- Senhor Naruto, entenda. Não pode sair daqui até de noite, em breve darão as ordens e ai sim poderá sair. E Itachi-sama já nos disse o que comprar para ti.

- Mas eu é que sei o que gosto. Deixem-me ir!

- Ele nos disse seu gosto, Naruto-san. - saiu, deixando Naruto para trás.

- Eu não quero estar aqui!

Nada que Naruto fizesse mudava a opinião dos empregados, e somente quando anoiteceu é que Itachi, Madara e Sasuke acordaram.

- O que aconteceu por aqui durante o dia? - Itachi esta de mau humor.

O loiro não respondeu.

- Eu perguntei o que aconteceu! - gritou Itachi aos empregados - Quero uma resposta, ou todos morrem.

- Fui eu que fiz fita na hora de ir comprar as roupas... - confessou o Uzumaki, olhando os olhos negros de Itachi com os seus azuis.

- E não ouviu as ordens que eu e Madara demos antes do amanhecer?

- Eu gosto de escolher as minhas roupas.

- As roupas são as que você gosta. - pegou as sacolas e jogou para o loiro, caindo ao chão várias peças de roupas, todas do estilo que vira que Naruto gostava.

- Mas eu gosto de escolhê-las! E eu quero sair desta casa. Não gosto de ficar aqui.

- Vai sair, ninguém disse que vai ficar preso. Mas quem decide isso, é Sasuke. - olhou para o irmão, que estava atrás de si.

- Não me importo de você sair, mas fique atento. Temos muitos inimigos, e agora que está aqui, podem vir atrás de você. E saia sempre com alguém junto, ou se preferir, me espere, posso sair com você de noite. Mas ai terá que trocar seu horário.

- Posso sair sozinho. Não preciso que me digam o que fazer.

- Precisa sim, não é mesmo, Madara? - Itachi segurava a mão do amante.

O homem pigarreou.

- Acho que é preciso, sim. Mas eu ainda sou contra contrariar o garoto.

- Assim não ajudou muito, Madara. - Itachi olhou feio para o maior.

- E o que tem? Eu estou na minha casa e faço o que quiser, caralho! - berrou com Itachi.

- Então você que sabe, o futuro desse garoto está em suas mãos. - sumiu dali, estava muito chateado com o amante.

- Naruto, faz como bem entenderes. Não precisas de ligar a eles. - o Uchiha mais velho sorriu e foi atrás de Itachi.

- Hai... - o loirinho deu um sorrisinho meigo e sentou-se num sofá.

- Não concordo com Madara, é para o seu bem que fazemos isso. Mas se quer se arriscar... - Sasuke saiu de lá indo para seu quarto.

O chefe dali alcançou Itachi.

- Ele veio de uma prisão. Se for para ele viver, é para viver bem, ok?

- Tudo bem Madara, mas já imaginou se alguém pega ele e mata-o? - falou de costas para o maior.

- Ai, que drama, Tachi. Há por aí muito gostoso.

- Mas esse vai ser único pro Sasuke. Sei disso. - abraçou o amante - Tenho algo meio chato pra falar com você.

- Conta.

- Ele está voltando. Sinto que logo vai estar aqui. Amanhã mesmo já deve ter chego. Vou precisar ir embora.

- Ok, amorzinho. Eu amo-te muito e, custe o que custar, vamos derrotá-lo e ficar juntos.

- Com certeza, meu amor. Ninguém vai nos impedir de ficar juntos.

- Bet on it.

Itachi abraçou Madara, aproveitando a luz da lua, que estava linda no céu.

- Ai shiteru.

- Ai shiterumo, humano.

- Humano?

- Quando te conheci eras humano.

- Há muitos séculos atrás... Agora sou igual a ti.

- Ya...

- Queria que você tivesse me transformado. Ia ser tudo diferente. Mas você se recusou quando eu pedi... Na mesma noite em que fui "morto".

- Se eu soubesse... - disse.

- Nenhum de nós sabia, não se culpe. - deu um selo nos lábios do ser amado.

- É... - esfregou a carinha no peito do namorado.

- Vou sentir muita falta sua, mas espero que você não me traia... Vou sofrer nas mãos dele, mas não o trairei.

- Arigatou, bebé.

Ficaram ali, namorando um pouquinho, por toda a noite. Itachi sabia que demoraria a ver seu amado novamente, mas seria para o bem do amor deles.

Logo o moreno foi embora. Madara ficou arranjando estratégias para uma batalha. Falou com alguns vampiros conhecidos e tudo o mais. Precisava de um exército forte.

Itachi chegou a casa de seu mestre antes dele. Fez tudo que era necessário para ele não notar que havia ficado fora. Esperava por ele em seu quarto, como fazia antes de ir ver Madara.

Naquele dia, Naruto arranjava-se para sair. Queria muito ir ver um filme que estreara no cinema.

- Onde vai? - disse Sasuke, escondido nas sombras, podia não dormir, mas odiava luz.

- Ao cinema. - revelou, pondo um perfume.

- Vai levar alguém com você?

- Vou sozinho.

- Se puder esperar até de noite, eu vou com você.

- Não quero ir com ninguém.

- Não entende que só quero te proteger. Meu aniki me mata se descobrir que você se feriu por minha causa. - queria ir até Naruto, mas não podia.

- Ai, não vou magoar-me não. Achas que sou um fedelho? - arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Hmpf.

- Não acho, tenho certeza. Dobe. - virou o rosto, contrariado.

- Ok, senhor arrogância. - e saiu, indo pelos jardins da mansão.

- Esse garoto ainda vai me arrumar problemas. - voltou a seu quarto, esperaria que Naruto voltasse bem e inteiro.

O garoto voltou à noite. Trazia muitas gomas num saquinho e pipocas. Tinha curtido com um rapaz que conhecera no cinema.

_"Enfim, cansado."_ - pensou.

- Demorou. - Sasuke esperava Naruto na porta de entrada da mansão.

- Estive ocupado. - disse, sorrindo muito. - Trouxe doces. - mostrou.

- Ocupado... - não entendia bem aquilo, mas sentia algo que lhe incomodava e muito - Se quiser comer algo que preste, peço para colocarem o jantar na mesa.

- Já comi.

- Tudo bem, faça o que quiser então. - saiu dali, indo para os jardins da mansão, precisava arejar a cabeça.

Naruto foi para o quarto e deitou-se na cama King Size de Sasuke.

- Ah... Que soninho... - bocejou.

Sasuke ficou nos jardins até quase três da manhã, e só quando já não aguentava mais é que resolveu ir para seu quarto.

- Ora, que folga. - olhou o loiro dormindo - Achei que tivessem te arrumado um quarto... - não pode deixar de admirar a beleza de Naruto.

O loiro dormia todo aberto, ressonando levemente. Os cabelos loiros estavam espalhados na face bronzeada e inocente.

Sasuke não resistiu e tocou a pele de Naruto, esta era quente, mais que o normal em humanos. Olhou todo o corpo do loiro, não tinha nenhuma imperfeição, somente aqueles três risquinhos em cada bochecha, mas pra Sasuke, aquilo era um algo a mais em Naruto e não um defeito.

Naruto fazia biquinho enquanto dormia. Sonhava com ver o mar, algo que nunca tivera oportunidade de ver. Era o maior sonho do garoto.

- Ah... - suspirou.

- Naruto... - Sasuke falou baixinho, passando os dedos sobre os lábios carnudos do loirinho.

- Nani? - este abriu os olhos azuis.

Sasuke se afastou na mesma hora, graças a sua velocidade vampiresca. Não queria ser pego pelo loiro, por isso se escondeu nas sombras do quarto.

- Oh... - Naruto sentou-se na cama. - Hm... - espreguiçou-se. - É o quarto do Sasuke... - deu uma risadinha, levantou-se e saiu, indo para o seu.

Sasuke saiu das sombras assim que Naruto fechou a porta, sentou em sua cama e pode sentir o cheiro de Naruto ali.

- Este garoto está me deixando louco. - falou baixo - Porque será que ele mexe tanto comigo? - deitou na cama se perguntando isso e muito mais.

O Uzumaki foi terminar o seu sono no seu quartinho, que era todo em tons de azul claro e branco. Deitou-se na caminha e apagou a luz.

Dormiu um soninho gostoso até à tarde do outro dia. Estava mesmo cansado.

Sasuke acordou assim que o sol se pôs, tomou um banho e colocou sua costumeira roupa negra com um sobretudo também negro. Queria fazer alguma coisa naquela noite, não aguentava mais ficar dentro daquela mansão. Desceu as escadas pensando em um lugar para ir, e também, precisava se alimentar, não gostava do reservatório de Madara, achava tudo sem gosto, sem vida... Ao chegar ao salão principal notou Naruto.

- O que houve, Dobe? Achei que sairia novamente.

- E vou sair. Acabei agora de jantar. Vou arranjar. Txau-txau. - disse, acenando e subindo para o quarto.

- Naruto! - chamou.

- Nani?

- Vou sair esta noite, quer ir comigo?

- Aonde vais? - indagou, tocando os lábios.

- Acho que em uma boate, mas se quiser podemos ir a outro lugar.

- Tudo bem. Lá tem sempre gente bonita. - subiu e foi arranjar-se. Vestiu umas calças justas roxas e uma t-shirt negra que dizia "Bite me" à frente. Passou um gloss rosado nos lábios e colocou um pouco de eyeliner, saindo em seguida do quarto.

- Nem um pouco chamativo, não é mesmo Dobe? - Sasuke balançou a cabeça, inconformado - Vamos logo. - saiu da casa pegando seu carro que já estava parado na porta.

- Tenho que chamar a atenção das meninas e dos meninos, ou nunca terei namorado ou namorada. - falou, indo atrás.

- Humf. - não gostou do que o Uzumaki falou, mas não replicou nem nada, só guiou até a boate que sempre ia pra arrumar alguma vítima.

Naruto entrou e provocou logo show. Muitas pessoas olharam para ele. Mas ignorou e foi para o bar, pedir um sumo de laranja.

Sasuke seguiu o loiro, mas não sem antes olhar feio para todos que olhavam para Naruto, fazendo estes recuarem com medo.

- Isso é para garotinhos... - zoou - Quero whisky. - pediu.

- Eu adoro sumo de laranja...

- E eu adoro outra coisa... - olhou em volta, já pensando em quem seria seu jantar naquela noite. Não precisava se alimentar sempre, como fazia, mas gostava de ver a luz dos olhos das pessoas ir embora.

- Haha... Ok. Vou pegar companhia. - foi até um ruivo bonitinho que o olhava já fazia tempo e começou a dançar com ele, roçando-se. O outro rapaz agarrou-lhe a cintura e acompanhou os movimentos.

Sasuke não estava gostando nada daquilo, tomou seu whisky num gole só e foi a pista. Pegou Naruto pelo pulso rapidamente, juntando o corpo do loiro ao seu. Olhava intensamente naqueles olhos azuis.

- Ei, eu estava a dançar com ele! - apontou o rapaz alto, fazendo biquinho.

- Que se foda. - beijou Naruto como a muito não beijava ninguem, passando a mão pelo corpo delicioso do loirinho.

- Bah... - o garoto fez uma careta e desviou-se.

- Não disse que queria companhia? - agarrou mais forte Naruto, sabendo que ele não conseguiria escapar.

- Estás a magoar-me... - os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Oh amigo, tás com algum problema? - disse o ruivo, colocando a mão no pulso de Sasuke.

- Gomennasai. - afrouxou um pouco e se virou para o ruivo - Não, mas você pode ficar, rapidinho. - mostrou as pressas.

- Hmpf. - Akatsuki, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, pegou Naruto de volta e foram para um canto mais longe.

Sasuke não iria deixar barato. Seguiu os dois, vendo aquele humano insolente colocar as mãos no seu Naruto. Sim, só havia se tocado naquele momento que nutria algo pelo loiro, e era algo bem forte. Usando sua velocidade pegou o ruivo e levou para o alto de um prédio.

- Eu avisei que você ia ficar com problemas.

- Larga-me! - gritou o rapaz.

- Diga adeus a sua vida. - mordeu o pescoço do jovem ruivo, sugando todo o sangue que ali continha, vendo a vida abandonar aquele corpo pelos olhos. Jogou o corpo de qualquer jeito assim que acabou e voltou para dentro da boate.

Naruto panicou quando viu o ruivo sumir do nada da sua frente. Correu pelas ruas mais próximas, procurando-o.

Sasuke ao ver que Naruto não estava mais na boate, foi atrás do loiro. Logo o achou.

- O que houve? Não te vi lá dentro, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Akatsuki desapareceu da minha vista. Han... Foste tu, não foste?

- Não fiz nada, só vi você saindo com ele. - mentiu.

- E como é que ele sumiu tão de repente? E o que é isso aí? - apontou o cantinho da boca de Sasuke.

- Isso? - passou a língua - É uma bebida nova da boate. Uma delícia.

- Sei que foste tu. Odeio-te!

- Naruto, gomen... - abaixou a cabeça, arrependido - Não queria, mas o ciúmes...

- Que ciúmes, seu monstro? - gritou, com os olhos vermelhos por causa dos nervos. - Tchau! - e foi embora dali.

- Aff. Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei. - pegou o carro e foi atrás de Naruto, encontrando o loiro não muito longe dali - Deixa eu me explicar. Entra que te levo pra casa.

- Não quero. - falou, lenta e calmamente, rangendo os dentes. - Sai da minha vida.

- Não posso mais. E se não fosse por mim, ou melhor, pelo meu aniki, estaria morto. - parou o carro e desceu.

- Pois. Eu pedi isso. Vocês é que não quiseram matar-me. Mas eu não fico com vocês nem mais um dia. - e foi andando.

- Naruto, vai comigo pra casa querendo ou não. - rapidamente estava na frente do loiro.

- Não vou! Vais ter que me matar para isso. Mataste o meu amigo, também podes matar-me.

- Mas não vou. - pegou Naruto no colo e em menos de nada já estavam na mansão de Madara. Levou Naruto para seu quarto, só então soltando o jovem.

- Han, han... - o loiro sentou-se na cama, chorando. Estava muito nervoso e infeliz. Deitou-se e encolheu-se.

- Não quero te ver desse jeito, mas no momento é preciso. - sentou na cama ao lado do loiro e fez carinho na cabeça dele, estranhando e muito seu modo de agir com o humano - Deixe eu me explicar.

- Não quero, ta? Eu não quero ver-te, sequer. Sai da minha frente. - repeliu o gesto do moreno.

- Tudo bem, eu vou por enquanto. - saiu do quarto, mas não sem antes garantir que de nenhuma forma Naruto escaparia.

O garoto encolheu-se e olhou o candeeiro. Depois, teve uma idéia para pôr o fim naquele sofrimento. Tirou a lâmpada e partiu-a, roçando os vidros nos pulsos.

- Ah. Han... - chorava baixinho, cortando-se.

Sasuke estava indo falar com Madara, mas teve um mau pressentimento. Resolveu voltar ao quarto de Naruto, mas ao entrar lá achou ser tarde de mais. O loiro estava no chão, sangue por todo canto. Correu para socorrer Naruto.

- Madara. Vem aqui.

O vampiro apareceu ali no segundo seguinte. Viu o loiro no chão.

- Meu Deus... O que se passou aqui?

- Várias coisas, depois eu explico. Agora precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- E o que queres que eu faça? Leva-o a um hospital, caralho!

- Porra, achei que prestava pra alguma coisa. - com o loiro no colo foi correndo para o hospital mais próximo, por sorte tinha sua velocidade, ou não saberia o que poderia acontecer com o Naruto - Alguém, rápido. Emergência!

Logo uma enfermeira apareceu e mandou vir uma maca para levar o garoto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei ao certo, o encontrei no quarto com uma lâmpada quebrada e sangue por todo parte.

- Vai precisar de uma transfusão. Tentativa de suicídio. Precisamos chamar a polícia. - disse a mulher ao enfermeiro que levou o loiro para dentro.

- Não precisa não, ele é menor de idade e eu sou o responsável por ele. Deve ter se machucado tentando trocar a lâmpada, só isso.

- Com ambos os pulsos cortados? Não seja ingénuo. - a enfermeira falou, indo para dentro.

Naruto foi submetido a duas transfusões de sangue, tratamento dos pulsos e teve que levar pontos ali. Ficou na enfermaria, a soro.

- Kami-sama, o que eu vou fazer agora... Já sei, vou chamar o Madara. - pegou o celular e ligou para ele - Madara, venha pro hospital, é urgente.

O Uchiha foi num ápice e chegou lá ainda mais depressa.

- Ele está estável, né?

- Não sei, ainda não disseram nada. Mas falaram que vão chamar a polícia, porque foi tentativa de homicídio.

- Suicídio, rapaz. Suicídio. - corrigiu Madara, olhando de lado para o vampiro menor. - Bem, conta-me o que se passou. Fizeste asneira, não foi?

- Aconteceu o seguinte... - contou a Madara o que passou desde o começo da noite, não omitindo nenhuma parte - E foi isso. Agora não sei mais o que fazer.

- Aff.. Tu percebes alguma coisa de humanos, rapaz? - olhou o menor nos olhos, bem perto.

- Gomennasai, Madara. - estava triste - Não sei o que deu em mim... Acho que gosto dele, só pode ser isso.

- Em primeiro lugar, não devias ter matado a companhia dele. É o pior que se pode fazer.

- Mas agora já está feito...

- Para a próxima não faças.

- Mais alguma coisa, otou-san? - ironizou.

- Mais nada... - deu-lhe um selinho e apertou-lhe o bumbum.

- Safado. Eu aqui preocupado com o que fazer pra livrar a mim e ao Naruto e você ai, nessas.

- O Naru precisa é de carinho de alguém como eu. - sorriu de canto. - Porque é que não o transformaste, já agora?

- Não quero que ele passe pelo mesmo que passei. Ele não merece isso. - olhou pro chão.

- Se ele está estável, não há motivo mesmo. - sorriu.

- E como vamos nos livrar da polícia?

- Ai, eu dou um jeito neles. - piscou.

- Ok. Quero descobrir como ele está... - neste momento um médico se aproximava - Doutor, alguma notícia de Uzumaki Naruto?

- Sim. Ele está estável e amanhã terá alta. - disse.

- Arigatou. - se virou a Madara, sorria.

- Eu vou ficar aqui contigo, Sasuke. - abraçou o moreno mais novo por trás.

-Não precisa, Madara. Tem suas coisas pra fazer.

- Não, não tenho.

- Tudo bem. Arigatou. - ficou ali com Madara, parado. Não se incomodava, só queria poder levar Naruto dali o mais breve possível.

No dia seguinte, Naruto teve alta. Arranjou as suas coisas para sair daquele hospital.

"Não foi desta que morri..." - pensava.

- Viemos te ajudar. - Sasuke e Madara entraram no quarto de Naruto.

- Vocês outra vez? O que querem? - olhou-os por cima do ombro.

- Viemos te levar pra casa, e por favor, não faça nada idiota novamente. - disse Sasuke.

- Eu não fui claro o suficiente? - indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Narutinho, sabes... - Madara aproximou-se e colocou-lhe a mão no ombro. - O Sasuke não fez por mal...

- Ele matou um amigo meu! - gritou, exaltado

- Não matei, precisava me alimentar, é a ordem natural das coisas. E ele não era um amigo seu, apenas um carinha querendo te foder noite a dentro. Devia era me agradecer.

- Ele era meu amigo, sim. Andámos na escola juntos. E tu tinhas muita gente ali para te alimentar, seu monstro! - pegou as suas coisas e foi para a porta. - Não me procurem mais. Não revelarei a vossa existência, então deixem-me em paz. - saiu dali, batendo a porta.

- Opá, este é difícil... - disse Madara, rindo. - Chamou-te de monstro... Ei, isso implica que eu sou monstro também!

- Aff. O que faço com ele, Madara? E pare de palhaçada, somos monstros e sabe muito bem disso.

- Talvez seja melhor deixá-lo ir. - olhou o garoto ir. - Bem, vamos para casa.

- Tem certeza? - viu Naruto ir e nada fez - Não quero deixá-lo a mercê de tudo e todos.

- Tu és o único perigo para ele. - e sumiu.

- Chato. - sumiu também, indo para casa.

Naruto seguiu a sua vida, voltando para o seu abrigo na rua. Ficou lá vivendo, à mercê do mundo.

_"Mas eu logo cresço mais e fico um adulto forte."_ - pensou, dormindo no saco-cama.

Sasuke pensava noite e dia em Naruto, não fazia mais nada, nem mesmo se alimentar. Quando precisava pegava do estoque de Madara.

- Delicinha, não gosto de te ver assim... - o Uchiha maior chegou lá e beijou-lhe o rosto. - Afetado por um humano... Hmpf!

- Não posso fazer nada por ele, Madara. Queria tanto protegê-lo. - abraçou o maior, chorando lágrimas de sangue.

- Vais encontrar alguém para ti. Como eu encontrei o teu irmão.

- Já encontrei, mas esse alguém se foi. - olhou para o maior - Trás ele de volta, onegai.

- E como?

- Não sei, mas você é mais esperto que eu, consegue pensar em algo.

- Ok. - sorriu e sumiu.

Foi falar com Naruto e teve uma conversa com ele. Explicou que nunca mais iriam intervir na sua vida, mas que Sasuke queria uma vida melhor para o loiro. No fim, este aceitou e foi.

Sasuke nem mesmo falou com Naruto quando este chegou com Madara, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Era bom ter o loiro de volta.

O menor voltou ao seu quarto e lá ficou. Madara falava muito com ele e o loiro começou a ver no Uchiha um pai.

- Arigatou por ser tão bom comigo, Mada-san. - sorriu.

- Oh, até parece... - tocou os cabelos longos.

Sasuke foi notando a aproximação de Naruto e Madara, ficou com ciúmes, mas sabia que o moreno não faria nada com o loirinho, afinal, ele amava seu aniki.

- E gostas de jogar Playstation? Posso comprar um. - falou o Uchiha, no sofá com o Uzumaki.

- Sério? - os olhinhos azuis brilharam.

- Claro, bebé. - sorriu e deu um selinho.

- Madara. - Sasuke chamou seu mestre.

- Nani? - foi até o moreno.

- Pode parar? Ou esqueceu-se de meu aniki? - estava bravo.

- Foi só um carinho de pai para filho. - deitou a língua.

- Não acredito. - disse, inconformado.

- Bah. - sumiu dali, indo para o quarto. Naruto ficou lendo um livro sobre os tempos antigos.

- Naruto? - foi falar com o garoto, desde que ele havia voltado, a quase uma semana, que não falara com ele.

- Sim? - olhou Sasuke.

- Queria só saber como você estava, desde que voltou para cá não nos falamos. - queria ser gentil.

- Ah, estou bem. - sorriu, pousando o livro. - O Tou-san tem sido muito carinhoso comigo...

- Tou-san? - riu um pouquinho - Não sabia que o Madara fazia o tipo de um pai. Nunca me pareceu um, nesses anos todos.

- Eu gosto dele. - riu também. - Quantos anos ele tem?

- Se ele nunca te disse, não sou eu que vou dizer. E também, nunca perguntei. Mas tem bem mais que eu, pode ter certeza. - sentou ao lado de Naruto.

- E tu? Quantos têm?

- Um pouco mais que oito séculos. Gosta de fazer perguntas, heim.

- Que velho... - disse, rindo muito.

- Não sou velho, sou até que bem novo para minha raça. Tem alguns vampiros bem mais velhos que eu, bem mais velhos que Madara.

- Mas comparado comigo, és velho. Aliás, múmia. - zoou.

- Prefiro ser múmia a um bebezinho nas fraldas. E fui transformado mais ou menos na tua idade.

- Logo eu vou crescer e ficar adulto. - sorriu.

- Pode ser. Tem quantos anos, por falar nisso?

- Quinze.

- A mesma idade com que fui transformado...

- Hehe... - chupou um dedinho.

- Quer passear pelos jardins? - queria passar um tempo a mais com o loiro.

- Claro. - sorriu e levantou-se.

Sasuke pegou na mão de Naruto e foram para os jardins, que naquela hora da noite ficava muito bonito.

- Vou te levar num lugar especial pra mim.

- Sério? - os olhinhos brilharam e deu um pulinho de alegria.

- Vamos. - pegou o loiro no colo e num instante estavam lá - É aqui. - o lugar era lindo, estavam em uma montanha, no topo dessa podia-se ver a lua perfeitamente - Aqui ainda é nas propriedades do Madara.

- Ele é bem rico, hein? Tem uma propriedade enorme... - deitou-se na relva e apoiou a cabeça no colo do Uchiha.

- Hai. Mas também, teve tempo suficiente pra juntar tudo que tem. - acariciava os cabelos loiros de Naruto.

- Beijas-me?

Sorriu e não disse nada, obedeceu ao loirinho, beijando carinhosamente aquela boquinha perfeita.

- Hmm... - o garoto abriu a boquinha e deixou o moreno invadi-la.

Explorava todos os cantos daquela boca, passando a língua por ela toda. Era gostosa, o sabor então... Maravilhoso.

Naruto segurou o rosto do vampiro e sugou-lhe a língua, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior vez ou outra.

- Naru... - Sasuke gemeu - Acho melhor parar... - falava isso, mas não queria de fato.

- Doushite?

- Nunca fiz nada com humanos... Tenho medo de te machucar, e não quero isso. - mostrou as presas, o motivo de sua preocupação.

- Oh... Eu também não queria fazer sexo... - defendeu-se.

- Não estou falando de sexo. O simples fato de eu te beijar, se me empolgar muito, posso te machucar.

- Gomen... Só queria um pouco de carinho...

- Carinho eu posso te dar. - sorriu e abraçou o menor - Me deixe só conversar com Madara. É pro seu bem.

- Hai... - deu um sorriso meigo. - Frio...

- Gomen. - tirou o sobretudo e colocou no loiro, abraçando-o por cima.

- Arigatou...

Ficaram ali quase a madrugada toda, e só saíram porque logo o sol nasceria. Sasuke colocou Naruto em seu quarto e deitou ao lado dele.

- Descansa, deve estar precisando.

- Sim... - sorriu e beijou os lábios do Uchiha mais uma vez.

Sasuke correspondeu, mas logo parou. Ficou olhando Naruto adormecer aos poucos.

Este caiu no sono e ficou muito fofo, parecendo um bebezinho. Exalava um hálito quente e cheiroso.

Sasuke também deixou-se dormir, mas logo que acordasse iria falar com Madara.

Madara fora comprar o tão desejado PS3. Montou-a. Seria uma prenda para Naruto.

_"Aposto que ele vai adorar."_ - foi para o ginásio fazer musculação.

Sasuke assim que acordou tomou um banho e foi se alimentar, em menos de uma hora já estava de volta, finalmente havia bebido sangue fresco... Encontrou com Madara na academia.

- Queria te perguntar algumas coisas.

- Pergunta. - disse, levantando o peso de 1 tonelada sem esforço.

- Ontem Naruto me beijou, mas fiquei com medo de machucá-lo e parei. Nunca beijei nem fiz nada com um humano, já você, teve meu aniki... Não sei se vou conseguir me policiar.

- Eu posso ficar vendo, tipo polícia, para me assegurar de que nada errado acontece. - disse, rindo.

- Vai te foder, Madara. Estou falando sério.

- Tens que te controlar. Mas ele quer sexo?

- Diz ele que não, mas conhece os humanos, logo vai querer... E eu também posso acabar querendo.

- Pois, pois... Mas nós só atingimos a verdadeira satisfação quando mordemos...

- Eu sei, posso nunca ter feito com humanos, mas com outros vampiros... Não vou me satisfazer então.

- Então morde-o. O Itachi diz que a minha mordida só o excitou.

- Mesmo assim vou machucá-lo... Quando chegar a hora eu vejo o que faço. No momento, tenho só que me controlar, então.

- Ok. - pousou o peso e levantou-se. - Sasuke... E se ele quiser ser seme? Tu deixas?

- Ele não vai ser... - riu.

- Não?

- Não!

- Tretas...

- Naruto não tem jeito de seme, e qualquer coisa, convenço ele.

- Ui... Até eu me deixava ser comigo por aquele leão...

- Mas não vai, ou esqueceu o Itachi?

- Claro que não esqueci. - sorriu muito. - Espero que ele esteja bem... Aquele tesudinho...

- Também espero. Nunca mais tivemos notícias dele...

Naruto apareceu ali de boxers. Parecia um gatinho, espreguiçando-se.

- Ohayo, Sasu-chan... - abraçou o vampiro e deu-lhe um cálido beijo nos lábios.

- Ohayo, Naru. - correspondeu, abraçando Naruto de costas para si em seguida - Acha mesmo que ele tem jeito de seme, Madara?

O loiro deu um riso.

- O paizinho Mada adivinhou, hein? - foi dar uma beijoca a Madara e depois virou-se para Sasuke. - Achavas que eu ia ser uke?

Madara riu e apontou para Naruto.

- Eu tenho sempre razão.

- Pois acho que vai sim ser uke, Naru. - olhou intensamente nos olhos do loiro - Vai ser o meu uke.

- Não, não vou.

- É o que veremos. - riu.

- Mas ainda ninguém falou em fazer sexo. Eu já tenho namorado.

- Então ele é corno. - Sasuke ficou com ciúme, muito ciúme.

- Pelos menos, ele deixa eu ser seme. Quando trabalhei no strip club, fiquei traumatizado de ser uke...

- Não vou te maltratar... E quem é ele?

- Não interessa.

- Juro que não vou fazer nada. Não quero te ferir novamente. - acariciou a face do Uzumaki.

- Eu quero ser seme. Ou nada feito.

- Quando formos fazer, conversamos. - riu, nunca seria uke.

- Então nem vamos fazer. Fico satisfeito com o meu namorado. - empinou o narizinho e sentou-se no colo de Madara.

- Filhote... Tenho uma surpresa para ti. - disse o vampiro mestre.

- Nani, nani?

- Crianças. - sabia qual era a surpresa, por esse motivo já foi se adiantando para o lugar que o PS3 estava instalado, queria os ver interagindo.

Madara tapou os olhos do loiro e levou-o à sala. Quando chegaram, tirou as mãos.

- Ta aí.

O loiro olhou e sorriu.

- Arigatou!

Sasuke sorria, era prazeroso demais ver Naruto feliz.

Começou logo a jogar, fazendo-o com Madara, que perdia sempre.

- Aff... Não sei mexer nesta bugiganga...

- Hahahahaha... - Sasuke gargalhava.

- Bom, papai, eu vou dar uma saidinha...

- Quer companhia ou vai encontrar com ele? – Sasuke falou com desdém.

- Vou encontrar-me com ele e talvez não durma em casa. - levantou-se e foi para o quarto.

- Puta que pariu. - esbravejou - O que eu faço, Madara? Quero-o só pra mim. - socou a mesa.

- Talvez se fores uke...

- Estou começando a perder a paciência com vocês... E eu não disse que não seria, falei que na hora conversaríamos.

- Ele parece não querer saber. Hihi... - Madara pegou o comando e tentou acertar-se com a PS3.

- Amanhã converso com ele então. - pegou o outro controle, jogando com Madara e fazendo igual a Naruto, derrotando o maior no jogo - Devia ter jogado isso antes, mas só pensa em sexo.

- E se tu não te calas, arrombo esse rabinho aqui e agora!

- Ui, que medinho. - riu - Coitadinho de meu aniki, sendo fiel a ti, e você ai, querendo arrombar o querido otouto dele... Ele não vai gostar nada de saber disso.

Madara levantou-se e imobilizou o vampiro menor facilmente, sem escapatória. Esfregou o membro rijo no rabinho do garoto.

- Tás a sentir? Não me provoques... - sussurrou.

- Não tenho medo de ti, Madara. - mantinha sua voz firme.

- Nem precisas. Só ganharias prazer... - apertou o baixo ventre do menor.

- Hmm... - não pode deixar de gemer - Pare.

- Páro o caralho... - mordeu-lhe o pescoço, de leve.

- Madara... Hmmm... Pare, onegai... Meu aniki... - não queria trair Itachi.

- Fala o que tu queres... - enfiou a mão nas calças do rapaz e tocou diretamente.

- Quero que pare... Onegai... - acabaria perdendo o controle daquele jeito.

- Ok. - sorriu e parou, indo embora.

- Ah! - caiu ajoelhado no chão - Ele ainda vai me tirar o controle.

Madara foi para o seu quarto dormir, pois ficara no ginásio a noite toda.

_Continua..._


	4. Teki no ie ni iku

Na noite seguinte, Sasuke já acordou procurando por Naruto, não sabia se o loiro estava em casa ou ainda estava com aquele humano.

– Naruto? Naruto? - chamou, do salão principal.

– Estou aqui. - disse o loiro, no sofá.

– Achei que não estaria em casa. - foi até o loiro e sentou ao lado deste.

– Voltei há meia hora.

– Entendo. - olhou o loiro - Se divertiu com aquele humaninho? - perguntou sarcástico.

– Muito.

– Que bom. - se levantou - Vou me alimentar, já volto.

– Eu vou dormir. Até amanhã. - e subiu.

– Ok. - naquela noite fez uma carnificina. Estava muito puto por ter sido trocado por um humano, que nem ao menos sabia como ele era. Só voltou pra casa no amanhecer, e com certeza não precisaria se alimentar por um bom tempo...

Naruto dormiu até à hora do almoço. Acordou manhoso, e foi tomar um banho.

– And I won't wait for you... Cause I'm not a fool, I'm not a fool... - cantava.

Sasuke não havia dormido, só estava em seu quarto pensando em sua vida, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de vida. Ouvia Naruto cantando, era obrigado a admitir, ele cantava muito mau. Pelo menos a música em si era boa... Bem interessante até.

Saiu do banho, com a toalha na cintura, e foi para o quarto, secar-se e vestir.

_"Maldita claridade, maldito sol."_– pensava em sua cama. Queria muito poder ir ate o quarto do loiro, mas pra isso teria que esperar anoitecer... Se bem que Naruto podia vir ali, mas duvidava que o fizesse.

Quando terminou de se vestir, Naruto foi meter-se com Sasuke.

– Teme, queres vir dar uma voltinha?

– Sabe que não posso sair daqui, Dobe. - olhou pro menor - O que está fazendo aqui? Nunca veio aqui de dia.

– Apeteceu-me vir chatear-te. Não posso? - deitou a língua de fora.

– Pode, mas é o teu pescoço que corre perigo.

– E daí? - mordeu um dedo, o que fez escorrer sangue, e passou no pescoço.

– Não estou com sede, pra tua sorte. - seus olhos mais negros do que já estiveram em toda sua vida após a morte.

– Ok. - sorriu e foi embora.

– Naru. - chamou.

– Nani?

– Porque não fica um pouquinho aqui? Podemos conversar... - tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

– Ok. - sentou-se num cadeirão no canto do quarto.

Sasuke ficou olhando Naruto por algum tempo, não podia deixar de notar a beleza do loiro, o corpo, os olhos, aquela boquinha... No instante seguinte estava com Naruto em sua cama, embaixo de si.

– Porque você consegue fazer isso comigo? Isso nunca me aconteceu, só com você.

– E a culpa é minha? - indagou, dando um selinho em Sasuke.

– É sim, toda sua... - o cheiro de Naruto era mais excitante ainda - Você que me deixa assim. Só você consegue isso. - se esfregou no Uzumaki, mostrando como seu pau já estava completamente duro e pulsando.

– Oh... - esfregou-se também. - E aposto que esse rabinho é bem delicinha...

– E eu aposto que o seu é mais... - tinha vontade de morder o loiro, mas já havia decidido, não o machucaria.

– Já falámos sobre isso. Eu sou seme, ou nada feito.

– Porque não fazemos assim... Deixa-me ser seme primeiro, depois é você. E se não gostar, nunca mais tento nada. - lambeu o lábio de Naruto.

– Não.

– Vamos, Naru-chan... - falou sensualmente no ouvido dele - Não vou te machucar.

– Ainda vais continuar? - empurrou-o.

– Puta que pariu, Naruto. - pegou o menor pelo braços, segurando firme - Custa? Não fui eu que te fiz mal, foi um outro filho da puta qualquer.

– Larga-me ou eu vou embora!

– Você que sabe. - largou o loiro e deitou novamente na cama.

– Se tu não me queres por causa de um capricho, problema teu. - levantou-se e saiu, indo passear.

– Não vou ser uke desse filho da puta. - gritou, quebrando metade do quarto - Ahhh!

Nessa noite, Naruto dormiu fora, só voltando ao fim da tarde do outro dia. Jantou na companhia de Madara, que lhe perguntou como correra o dia.

– Foi muito bom. - contou, sorrindo.

– Ótimo, filho. - riu. - O Sasuke está mal-disposto e emburrado. Não quer dar o braço a torcer. Melhor, não quer dar o rabo a foder...

– E nem vou. Uchiha não é uke, só meu aniki mesmo pra gostar disso. - disse Sasuke passando por lá - Vou sair, Madara. Qualquer coisa sabe como me achar.

– Se não consegues engolir o orgulho por alguém de quem achas que gostas... Não contes que a outra pessoa faça o mesmo. - disse Madara.

– Não é orgulho. São princípios. - saiu dali indo pela noite, procuraria alguém pra lhe satisfazer sexualmente, já que ainda não conseguiu o loirinho... Ainda.

No dia seguinte, aproveitando que todos dormiam, Naruto levou o namorado, Masayori, lá a casa.

– É aqui que eu vivo, Yori-kun... - falou, de mão dada com o moreno.

– É um lugar muito lindo, Naru. - riu, mostrando os dentes branquinhos e beijou o menor.

Foram até ao quarto do Uzumaki e deitaram-se na cama.

– É bem fofa...

– Sei que é. Adoro nessa cama. Por isso eu trouxe-te aqui. Deve ser espetacular para fazer amor.

Mas pro azar de Naruto, Sasuke não dormia, estava era com algumas pessoas em seu quarto. Dois garotos e uma garota. Já havia metido com eles a noite inteira, mas era insaciável, e metia mais e mais. Como Madara dormia pesado, nunca se incomodou em fazer barulho, e mesmo se fizesse, seu mestre não ligava. Os humanos gritavam alto de prazer, podendo ser ouvidos pela mansão toda, já o Uchiha se empenhava para tal feito, também gemendo alto. Nada que se passasse do lado de fora do quarto era ouvido por eles e não achava que tinha alguém na casa. Alguém acordado, pelo menos.

– Parece que tem alguém divertindo-se na casa... - disse Masayori.

– Deve ser Sasuke, o meu irmão. Não ligues... - levantou a camisola do outro rapaz e começou a lamber-lhe os mamilos, soprando de vez em quando.

– Ahn... - o moreno passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes e curto. - Faz assim...

Sasuke ficou nessa pelo resto do dia, matando os humanos de exaustão, literalmente. Pegou os corpos e tirou todo o sangue, colocando na reserva de Madara, era o que normalmente fazia ali.

– Madara, tem mais sangue no estoque pra você. - falou ao patriarca, ficando ao lado dele no parapeito da varanda.

– Ok. Divertiste-te esta tarde? - indagou, sorrindo.

– Muito. Na verdade, me diverti desde ontem a noite. Não achei que eles fossem render tanto. - sorriu - Ficou dormindo durante o dia ou não?

– Fiquei... Mas acordei há algum tempo. Parece também que não foste o único a divertir-te. - deu um riso nasal.

– Não ligo. - bufou.

– Nem eu. Só quero o meu filho feliz. - o Uchiha mais velho pulou da varanda.

– Estou com você há séculos e não pensa assim de mim. - seguiu o maior.

– Tu sempre foste adulto.

– E ele é uma criança mimada, você só faz piorar.

– Hmpf. Não me chateies, por favor. Tenho mais com o que me preocupar.

– Estou vendo. Ainda não fez nada com relação a meu aniki. Parece que não liga pra ele.

– Ligo. E tenho feito os meus possíveis... Já aumentei o exército, ok?

– Que exército? Chama aquela meia dúzia de vampiros de exército? - riu - Poupe-me Madara.

– Não somos meia dúzia! - deu uma bela bofetada em Sasuke. - Cala-te!

– Filho da puta... Isso não vai ficar assim. Estamos juntos, apoiando um ao outro por oito séculos, é só aquele loiro desgraçado aparecer que você se vira contra mim. Impressionante como as pessoas mudam, principalmente os vampiros... - saiu da casa, não queria mais saber nem de Madara nem de Naruto. Só queria o bem de seu irmão. E já que ninguém fazia nada, faria sozinho.

Madara suspirou e foi passear um pouco.

_"Não é minha culpa se há vampiros difíceis de convencer e uns que são medrosos..."_– pensava, aproximando-se de um memorial que fizera para Itachi. - _"Devia mandar destruir isto..."_– pensou.

Sasuke tinha alguns conhecidos que sabia que Madara não tinha conhecimento. Foi encontrar com eles, sempre se encontravam naquele lugar. Eram ao todo seis vampiros, todos com personalidades diferentes, mas uma coisa em comum, eram originais, antigos, bem mais que Madara.

Quando Sasuke chegou ao local, já lá estavam os seis vampiros que ele ia encontrar. Todos diferentes. Uma loira, de olhos azuis, magra e com aspeto calmo. Chamava-se Ino. Um loiro, também de olhos azuis, porém parecia bem activo. Deidara. Havia dois ruivos. Um alto e forte, com cabelo laranja e olhos castanhos, chamado Juugo. Estava tão calmo quanto Ino. E havia Sasori, de curtos cabelos vermelhos, também sossegado e com um sorriso bem sedutor na face. Ao seu lado, estava Hidan, um vampiro que era tão bobo quanto Deidara e tinha cabelos prateados. Só dizia merda, cada vez que abria a boca. E, por fim, não menos importante, Sai. Baixo, que aparentava a mesma idade de Ino, com a pele mais pálida entre todos, cabelos negros e curtinhos. Parecia bicha, com um top mais curto que o da loira.

– Estás atrasado, Uchiha Sasuke. - disse Sai, pausadamente.

– Não quero arrumar confusão com você hoje, Sai. Quero conversar sobre aquele problema que lhes falei da última vez. - ficou ao lado de Sasori, que era o que ia mais com a cara de todos ali, além de Juugo.

Sasori, o do sorrisinho sexy, deu uma apalpada no rabinho do Uchiha.

– Bem, jovem... O que queres falar conosco? - indagou.

– É sobre meu aniki, o Itachi. Como eu já adiantei o assunto, ele está vivendo com um vampiro antigo. A única coisa que sei é que ele é um dos originais, assim como você, Deidara e Hidan. - falou pausadamente - Itachi nunca nos disse o nome dele, só que ele não deixa-o viver, controla-o e manipula-o.

– Quer dizer, faz o teu irmão de putinha dele. - falou alto Hidan, gargalhando em seguida.

– Cala a boca, Hidan! Já disse que só falas merda cada vez que abres a boca? - disse Ino, chateada.

– Vai te a merda, Ino. Caralho. - se voltou a Sasuke - Continua pirralho.

– E tu queres a nossa ajuda? O que nós ganhamos em troca? - indagou Sai.

– Um de cada vez... - bufou - Preciso tirar meu irmão das garras daquele ser, mas sei que assim que tentarmos ele vai revidar, e será com força total. A princípio ele "matou" Itachi para infringir dor em Madara, mas somente agora, depois de 800 anos que fomos descobrir que ele tinha transformado Itachi, mas como a transformação foi lenta, achamos que ele estava morto. Agora, se ele for agir mesmo, haverá uma guerra entre nós vampiros, e acho que isso não será bom pra nenhum de nós, porque sem alimento, não vamos sobreviver por muito mais. E pode apostar, a primeira coisa que ele vai fazer é exterminar com os humanos.

– Acho que devemos ajudar o Sasuke. - disse calmamente, Juugo.

– Hm... Certamente... E eu também nunca gostei daquele lá. - disse Sasori. - Vocês? - olhou os outros. Sai e Ino assentiram.

– Por mim tudo bem. É bom uma guerra de vez em quando, da pra explodir as coisas. - disse Deidara.

– Pelo visto sabe quem é ele, Sasori. - Sasuke se virou para o ruivo.

– Só bebês como você e o Madara que não sabem. - debochou Hidan.

– O Madara sabe. - o ruivo olhou Hidan. - Sabes muito bem que ele nunca gostou do Madara.

– O Madara tem muitos inimigos, pode ser qualquer um. - Deidara mesmo não gostava do Uchiha - Duvido que ele saiba. Éramos em sete na época.

– Não é nenhum de vocês três, só pode ser aqueles quatro... - pensou nos outros originais que já ouvido falar por intermédio de Sasori - Quais são mesmo os nomes? - perguntou Juugo.

– Nagato, Kakuzu, Kisame e Konan. Mas só um dos originais tinha uma paixãozinha por um certo vampirinho...

– Então um desses quatro deve estar com meu aniki. Preciso descobrir onde eles estão. - Sasuke bateu na mesa que tinha ao seu lado.

– Oh minha putinha linda, não destrói nada não, e tem mais... - riu - Todos eles estão aqui no Japão. Ta fodido pra achar. - Hidan adorava tirar um sarro com a cara de Sasuke.

– Eu sei quem está com o teu irmão. - disse Sasori. - Mas não adianta revelar...

– Fale logo, Sasori. Preciso tirar meu aniki de lá.

– Não sei onde ele está. Mas se arranjares uma amizade com Hatake Kakashi... Acho que estás facilitado...

Ino riu um pouquinho.

– Conheço Kakashi. Ele é muito amigo de Madara. Mas o que ele tem a ver com isso?

– A única coisa que posso revelar é que os país de Kakashi, foram crias de um dos originais. Não vou falar mais nada. - disse Deidara.

– Ele é a razão da inimizade de Madara com o outro lá. - disse Sai.

– Da pra um de vocês falar algo que me ajude? - Sasuke estava se irritando.

Sasori deu um risinho e aproximou-se, sussurrando no ouvido do menor.

– O Kashi gosta do Madara. Sempre gostou. E quem tem o teu irmão gosta do Kashi e tem ciúmes. Percebes onde quero chegar? O Madara tirou o que era do nosso inimigo, então ele resolveu retaliar e tirar o que era de Madara.

– Entendi... - Sasuke riu - Então se entregarmos o que ele quer, ele devolve o que nó queremos?

– Não é bem assim, porra. - Hidan balançou a cabeça, inconformado - Acha que é só chegar com Kakashi numa caixinha de presente que Ele vai te entregar o Itachi? Nada disso. As coisas não serão tão fáceis. Ai... Vou amar essa guerra.

– Falando nas costas dos outros? - indagou uma voz rouca ali.

Ino olhou para o recém-chegado e ajeitou os cabelos loiros, pestanejando muito.

– Por falar nele. O gostoso chegou. - Deidara sorriu para o recém chegado, mas sabia que a qualquer momento poderia apanhar de Sasori.

– Achas-me tão gostoso assim, Dei? - aproximou-se do loiro e beijou-lhe o pescoço. - Cheiro delícia...

– Tira as mãos dele, Kashi. - ordenou Sasori.

– Hai, hai... - lambeu ali e foi para perto de Sasuke.

– Estávamos falando em como você pode me ajudar a resgatar meu aniki. - disse Sasuke.

– Sempre direto ao assunto... - Juugo não gostava dessa mania de Sasuke.

– Se é isso que fará o Madara feliz, não tenho escolha. Faço qualquer coisa que seja preciso. - declarou o grisalho.

– Deve amar mesmo o Madara. - falou Deidara - Mas Ele não vai aceitar desse jeito. Precisamos bolar um plano. Não conheço ninguém melhor que meu Danna pra isso. - tentava se redimir com Sasori por ter chamado Kakashi de gostoso.

O ruivo sorriu e logo falou.

– Bem... Nós vamos... Rastrear ele lá. Acho que se ele souber que Kakashi está para morrer, aparecerá.

– Achas que ele se comove a esse ponto, Saso? Não sei não... Nem sabemos se ele ainda gosta de mim... - interviu o Hatake.

– Mas temos que tentar. E ninguém aqui vai mesmo te matar, Kakashi. - falou Juugo - Achei que soubesse onde ele estava, Sasori.

– Já disse que não sei onde nenhum deles está. - falou o ruivo.

– Eu acho que é mal empregado ferir esse bebezão, né? - Ino agarrou-se a Kakashi.

– E acho que tem uma putinha louca pra dar pro Kakashi. - Hidan provocou.

– Vamos parar com isso. - Sasuke separou Ino de Kakashi, ficando no meio - Temos que nos concentrar no plano, depois vocês ficam de putaria.

– E tu com inveja de eu não dar para ti. - zoou Ino. Espreitou para dentro das calças do vampirão - Que pauzão, Kashi...

– Vá, Ino... - afastou-se de si.

– Não gosto de putas loiras como você. - respondeu Sasuke.

– As duas menininhas vão parando. - zoou Hidan - Vamos voltar ao que interessa.

– Melhor mesmo. - ficaram conversando pelo resto da noite, e só na noite seguinte que Sasuke voltou pra mansão de Madara, precisava contar tudo a ele.

Itachi olhava pela janela de seu quarto, mais uma noite ficaria trancado ali. Desde que voltara para aquela casa, sua vida estava sendo daquele jeito. Não saia do quarto, quem dirá da mansão. E isso porque amava muito Madara, esperava que não fosse em vão. Todas as noites Ele vinha até seu quarto para transar consigo. Mas como havia prometido a Madara, nunca fazia. Da primeira vez Ele somente saiu do quarto, mas nas vezes seguintes... A luz da lua iluminava sua pele, mostrando ali várias marcas de açoites. Ele não gostava que se julgasse, e a cada nova noite eram novas marcas. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, esperava que Madara fizesse algo logo.

A porta abriu-se naquele exato momento.

– Vamos transar. - disse a voz de quem entrara.

– Onegai, mestre. Não. - o desespero se abateu em Itachi, passaria por tudo aquilo de novo.

O vampirão aproximou-se e massacrou o Uchiha a noite inteira. Tinha diversos poderes paranormais de tortura.

Itachi podia sofrer, mas em nenhum momento deixou Ele transar consigo. Não havia poderes, chicotes ou outras coisas que o fizessem trair Madara. Ao final, estava largado no chão, sangrava muito, e tinha sede. Mas não pediria nada pra Ele, não se rebaixaria a tanto.

No fim, o mestre deitou-se na cama e tapou-se até cima. Não que tivesse frio, mas era um hábito que tinha.

– Amanhã apanhas o dobro. - disse, antes de fechar os olhos.

– H-Hai... - ficou deitado no chão, não tinha o costume, mas chorou. Lágrimas de sangue escapavam de seus olhos, manchando tanto sua face, como o chão. Não que fizesse diferença, já tinha sangue por todo o corpo e por todo o lado.

– Estás a chorar? É bem feito, eu devia mostrar o teu sofrimento ao teu namoradinho... Devia mesmo... Que é para ele aprender a não tirar o que é dos outros, porra! - bateu na cama, furioso.

– Me deixe ir, mestre. Deixe-me livre. Não farei nada contra o senhor, só me deixe ir.

– Não! Só quando eu tiver o que é meu! Quando aquele Madara devolver o que é meu... - repetiu, mais baixo.

– Me diga o que é teu então. Eu trarei para ti. - implorou.

– Não vais conseguir... O meu Kashi não gosta de mim... Nunca gostará... E eu não preciso de pena!

– Consigo sim. Madara me ama, ele vai convencer Kakashi a se entregar. Só me deixe sair daqui.

– Mesmo que ele se entregue, ele não me ama. Ele só tem olhos para aquele crápula!

– Eu faço de tudo para ele esquecer o Madara. Deixe-me sair daqui... - estava ficando sem forças, desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

– Vou pensar no assunto. - e dormiu.

Itachi mal terminou de ouvir seu mestre e desmaiou, só esperava uma coisa. Estar preparado para a noite seguinte...

Madara recebera Sasuke, quando este voltara para lhe contar o que sabia.

– Estou a ver... Mas nós temos que encontrar aquele filho da puta! E o Tachi sabe onde ele está... Caralho... O meu Tachi está a sofrer com aquele paneleiro do caralho...

– Ficar desse jeito não vai adiantar em nada, Madara. Precisamos é colocar o plano em prática, ou melhor, descobrir onde esse cara está escondido.

– Ele é muito bom em esconder-se... - confessou o moreno maior. - Aff... Que dor de cabeça... Será que o Naruto tem idéia?

– E porque aquele Dobe teria idéia? Ele é um humano, não tem nada a ver com isso. - ouvir o nome de Naruto mexeu com o moreno.

– Ele pode ter visto o idiota. Ou então uma mansão sombria... Naruto! - chamou. - Ah, temos um convidado cá a morar.

Minutos depois, apareceu Naruto e Masayori, ao lado um do outro.

– Oi, Sasuke. Nani, papá? - indagou.

– Quero que penses bem... Se te lembras de, em alguma vez na tua vida, teres visto uma mansão com uma aura... Maligna... Pesada.

– Hmmm... - ficou pensativo.

Sasuke olhava pro garoto junta à Naruto, a vontade era de matá-lo ali mesmo, mas precisava conquistar a confiança do loiro, e não fazer ele se afastar mais ainda.

– Havia uma no bosque... Aquele na fronteira... Fui lá quando era criança, com os meus pais... - revelou, abraçado a Masayori.

– Eu sei onde é, Madara. Posso ir lá com Sasori pra bolarmos algo melhor. - disse Sasuke.

– Eu também vou. - disse o Uchiha maior.

– Então nós ficamos a tomar conta da casa...

– Acho melhor não, te conheço muito bem pra saber que pode fazer alguma coisa. Você fica que eu vou com Sasori e Deidara.

– Eu tenho direito de ir, seu pirralho. - levantou-se, decidido. - Filho, tu e o teu namorado tomam conta da mansão, sim.

– Você tem direito, mas é muito esquentado para tal. Não vamos fazer nada, entenda isso. Voltaremos em breve com as informações.

– Aff... Eu também quero ir. - rosnou.

– Madara... - estava perdendo a paciência - Fique. Prometo que não demoraremos. E qualquer coisa, estarei com meu celular, é só me ligar.

– Eu vou e acabou. - e, sem mais dizer, sumiu.

Só que pra azar de Madara, Deidara, Sasori e Hidan apareceram por ali, e conseguiram pega-lo.

– Não vai a lugar nenhum, gostoso. - disse Hidan.

– Ficaremos aqui com você, te conhecemos, vai fazer alguma merda. O Sasori vai com o Sasuke e logo voltam. - respondeu Deidara.

– Aff... Eu não ia fazer nada. - rosnou. Naruto olhava os vampiros.

– Yo... - aproximou-se, sorrindo. - Quem são vocês?

– Me chamo Deidara, esse ruivo é Sasori, meu koibito, e esse outro paspalho é o Hidan.

– Vamos logo Sasori? - perguntou Sasuke.

– Parece mesmo paspalhão, o Hidan... Mas tu e o Saso são gostosinhos...

– Arigatou, humano... - disse o ruivo, dando um sorriso sedutor.

– Bem, já fizemos tudo por aqui. Vamos, Sasori. - saiu com o ruivo de lá no instante seguinte, logo chegando a tal mansão do outro vampiro.

– Chegámos... Opa, é mesmo aqui... - confirmou Sasori - Sinto o poder de todos eles... E a aura de Itachi também...

– Acha que só tem aqueles que me contaram ou tem mais algum vampiro? - Sasuke olhava atentamente a mansão.

– Estão quatro originais e duas crias.

– Então acha que temos número suficiente pra poder invadir? Somos oito.

– Hmm... Capaz... - sorriu. - Podemos tentar.

– Vamos voltar então e avisar aos outros. Vou mandar uma das minhas crias ficar aqui e nos avisar caso alguma coisa mude.

– Claro. Ja ne. - Sasori sumiu em menos de nada.

Sasuke ficou mais um pouco ali, mas também sumiu, voltando para a mansão de Madara.

– E então, como foi? - perguntou Hidan.

– Eles estão onde o garoto disse que estavam. - Sasori olhou Naruto e ajeitou os cabelos vermelhos.

– Mas pelo que parece estão em seis. Já mandei uma ordem pro Yuki ficar de olho, Ele já deve ter ido pra lá. - Sasuke foi até Hidan e fê-lo soltar Madara.

Madara estava calmo.

– Então e vamos lá quando? – indagou.

– Tudo a seu tempo, Madara...

– Sasori está certo. Primeiro vamos planejar tudo direitinho... - Deidara abraçou seu koi.

Sasori beijou-o.

– Suki...

Deidara sorria, nem se lembrando mais dos outros a sua volta.

– Aham! - Sasuke chamou a atenção dos dois - É tão difícil se concentrar?

– Gomennasai. - Deidara corou.

– O meu koi estava concentrado na ereção que tem no meio das pernas.

– Aff. - Sasuke não se conformava com aquilo.

– Algum problema, Sasuke? - o Akasuna ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Nenhum. Só acho que tem momento pra tudo.

– Pois, pois...

Ficaram durante três noites e três dias planejando como agir, não queriam que nada desse errado. Ficaram o tempo todo no quarto de Madara, o maior e mais fechado da casa toda. Todos os oito estavam reunidos.

– Então está combinado... Enquanto vocês invadem, eu entro e salvo o Tachi, para que ele não corra risco de ser refém.

Neste momento, um vampiro entra no quarto de Madara, fazendo todos olharem para si.

– Estão planejando algo?

– Itachi? - Madara pestanejou, mal acreditando.

– Sentiu saudades? - estava um pouco diferente, não apenas pelas várias marcas em seu corpo, mas em seu jeito. Não parecia ser o mesmo de antes.

– Claro que senti... - aproximou-se e abraçou-o. - Tachi... O que ele fez contigo?

– Nada que eu já não imaginasse. - respondeu simplesmente.

– Hm... - beijou-o.

Retribuiu ao beijo, mas logo se afastou.

– Quando cheguei perguntei uma coisa. Alguém vai me responder?

– Estávamos a planear invadir a mansão.

– Acho que agora não precisam mais. Consegui fugir. Ele não vai mais nos incomodar.

– Yokatta... Mas eu devia ir lá e puni-lo por tudo o que ele te fez... - beijocou o moreno.

– Não será necessário. - olhou para todos ali presentes, reconhecendo-os - Vejo que reuniu vampiros fortes para a invasão.

– Claro. Não ia sozinho...

– Quem reuniu fui eu, Madara. - disse Sasuke - Se não fosse por mim, ainda estaríamos estagnados.

– Ok, Uchiha.

– Preciso descansar. Tem algum quarto pra mim, Madara? - falou Itachi.

– O meu.

– Digo um quarto só pra mim. Preciso ficar sozinho, o que passei naquela mansão não foi fácil.

– Ok. Em frente do meu.

– Arigatou. - saiu dali indo para o local indicado, deixando para trás vários vampiros perplexos.

Assim que entrou no quarto, sentou em uma poltrona que ficava de frente a janela. Admirava a lua, enquanto pensava numa história que seu mestre havia lhe contado...

_Continua..._


	5. Saishūtekini hitori de

Assim que entrou no quarto, sentou em uma poltrona que ficava de frente a janela. Admirava a lua, enquanto pensava numa história que seu mestre havia lhe contado...

_Flash Back On_

Era um belo dia de primavera. Na mansão de Nagato, um empregado corria para o quarto do patrão.

- Nagato-sama! Nagato-sama! - bateu na porta. - Nasceu!

- Jura? - Nagato esperava a muito aquele nascimento - Me leve até eles.

- Claro. - o lacaio levou o ruivo até a família Hatake, que era composta por dois vampiros, agora três, em que a mulher conseguira engravidar, dando à luz um vampiro puro.

- Como é lindo. - olhava atentamente ao bebê, era bem pequenino, mas podia apostar que seria um vampiro dos fortes.

- Arigatou, Nagato-sama... - disse a mãe vampiro, que se encontrava com o filhote nos braços. Este dormia sossegadinho.

Anos se passaram e Nagato sempre protegia Kakashi, Os pais dele haviam morrido há pouco tempo, por isso ficou com a guarda dele. Tinha uma admiração imensa pelo pequenino, que ainda era bem jovem, tinha apenas cinco aninhos.

Kakashi era um prodígio e sempre agradava ao seu tutor. Gostava de beber sangue, como todo o vampiro, e brincar nos jardins, usando as suas capacidades vampirescas.

- Nagato-sama, aprendi a ler! - falou ao maior, certa noite.

- Oh! Mostra-me então. - adorava quando o pequeno vinha lhe contar alguma novidade. Colocou Kakashi em seu colo e pegou um dos livros que tinha a sua volta - Tome, leia este aqui.

- Os samurais correram pelo campo de batalha, matando os adversários com golpes de espada singulares. - leu uma frase.

- Meus parabéns. - sorriu e abraçou o pequenino - Está a ler muito bem. Seus pais se orgulhariam muito de ti.

- Hehe... - corou o mais possível para um vampiro e sorriu, beijando a face de Nagato.

Kakashi já estava com 15 anos. Havia se tornado um vampiro muito bonito, não que Nagato tivesse alguma duvida disso. Mas havia uma coisa a mais, e o original preferia esconder. Há algum tempo passara a amar Kakashi, mas não como filho, e sim como homem. Desejava-o, e temia que o menor descobrisse.

Mas o grisalhinho nem suspeitava. Conhecera um humano que achava muito bonito e atraente.

_"Ele deixa-me duro só de o olhar..."_ - olhava o homem de longos cabelos divertir-se naquela noite com os amigos.

O homem, chamado Madara, não pode deixar de notar o menor olhando-o. Sabia que chamava a atenção de muitos, mas devido a seu sobrenome, foi instruído a nunca se aproximar de estranhos, poderiam querer matá-lo. Deu de ombros, voltando a se divertir com os amigos.

O rapaz retraiu-se um pouco.

_"Acho que gosto dele... Devia dar-lhe um presente..."_ - pensou, passando a língua nos dentes.

Madara logo em seguida deu tchau para os amigos e foi para sua casa, estava ficando muito tarde, e sabia que não devias estar na rua aquela hora da noite.

Kakashi aproximou-se do homem.

- Oi... - disse.

- Oi. - respondeu seco, não por não ter gostado do jovem, não isso, mas por desconfiar de todos ao seu redor.

- Tem algo que quero dizer no seu ouvido, Madara-san.

- Como sabe o meu nome? E me desculpe, não lhe conheço, não vou lhe dar esse tipo de confiança.

No momento seguinte, Kakashi estava já mordendo o pescoço gostoso do Uchiha, sugando porções de sangue enormes.

- Hmm... Hmm...

- Aahh... - empurrou o menor para longe de si - És um deles. Fique longe de mim. - correu para sua casa, muito assustado.

Kakashi passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Aff... Acho que só fiz ele odiar-me...

Madara assim que chegou em casa trancou-se em seu quarto.

_"Nunca mais vou sair a noite de casa."_ - tremia de medo.

- Não vai? - indagou a voz de Kakashi. - Escuta, eu não farei mais isso. Deixa eu cuidar do sangramento...

- Não. - gritou - Saia daqui. Não quero mais te ver. Fique longe de mim, seu monstro. - não entendia como ele sabia o que tinha pensado.

- Não sou... - aproximou-se devagar e ajoelhou-se. - Onegai, eu gosto muito de ti... Não quero mais magoar-te...

- Não sei se devo confiar em ti. - encolheu-se de medo.

- Calma. - tocou no ferimento e lambeu, fazendo sarar. - Prontinho.

- Como fez isso? - espantou-se, mas ao colocar a mão no ferimento, viu que este estava melhor - Arigatou.

- Habilidades vampirescas. - disse, beijando o rosto do humano.

Madara sorriu, mas no instante seguinte desmaiou, talvez por ter um pouco de seu sangue sugado, ou talvez por todas as informações em uma única noite.

- Oh... - Kakashi colocou-o na cama para dormir e sumiu, após dar um beijo nos lábios do moreno.

Os anos foram se passando, e Madara agora era chefe de seu clã, havia fundado uma vila para eles, eram poucos, mas muito unidos. Sua amizade com Kakashi se fortaleceu depois do ocorrido que se conheceram.

- Madara... Nunca quiseste ser vampiro? - indagou Kakashi, abraçado ao moreno Uchiha.

- Sabe que não. Prefiro ter essa vida de humano. Não sirvo para ser imortal. - sorriu.

Ao longe, Nagato olhava para os dois com raiva. Amava Kakashi, e por nunca ter tido coragem de revelar, agora era obrigado a vê-lo ali, abraçado com aquele humano insignificante. Não deixaria aquilo barato.

O grisalho deu uma beijoca na bochecha de Madara.

- Bom, tenho que ir. O meu mestre disse que quer passar o resto do serão comigo.

Nagato olhava ao longe, não entendeu o que Kakashi disse nem o que Madara respondeu, mas assim que seu afilhado saiu de perto do humano, agiu. Foi para o mais perto possível, vendo sua presa ali, indefesa e pronta para ser morta.

Kakashi caminhou para a mansão, mas lá foi informado que o mestre saíra.

- Oh... Vou procurá-lo. - e voltou a sair, para caminhar e o procurar Nagato.

Nagato não demorou a agir. Logo estava atrás de Madara.

- Vejo que não se importa com sua vida. Não sabes que podes morrer ao andar com um vampiro?

- E quem és tu? - perguntou Madara, não reconhecendo aquele homem.

- Eu? - riu - Bem, sou o teu ceifeiro. - mostrou as pressas e atacou Madara, sugando-lhe todo o sangue, toda a vida daquele corpo fraco e indefeso.

O grisalho, que estava próximo, sentiu um aperto na alma naquele momento. Doeu-lhe a cabeça e resolveu ir até casa de Madara, ver se tudo estava como deixara. Mas mentira. Estava no chão, quase morto.

- Madara! Han... - começou a chorar. Fez rapidamente um corte no pulso e esfregou na boca do moreno. - Bebe... Onegai...

Madara já sem forças bebeu um pouco, não entendo o porque daqui. Nagato que ainda estava ali, tentou impedir.

- Não faça isso, Kakashi. Ele é apenas um humano qualquer. Não pode se tornar um de nós.

- Han... Han... Eu odeio-te! - gritou Kakashi, chorando sangue dos belos olhos negros, agora um pouco baços. - Bebe, amor...

- Amor? Não acredito nisso Kakashi. Te criei tão bem, como pode se apaixonar por um Humano como ele? Eu que sempre te amei... Que sempre quis teu bem. Você nunca reconheceu isso. - gritou.

- Eu não tenho culpa de gostar dele! - gritou também, acariciando a cara de Madara. - Tens que ser forte, Mada... Onegai..

- Então prefere ele a mim, é isso? - olhava abismado para os dois.

Madara aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência.

- Atarimae da!

- E pretende se virar como com ele? Daqui a pouco ele vai acordar como um recém-nascido, terá sede de sangue, vai precisar de um abrigo para não morrer nos primeiros anos. Tu não tens nada disso.

- Vou arranjar.

- Essa eu quero ver. - Nagato estava possesso - Adeus então, Hatake Kakashi. - deu uma última olhada para seu único amor e foi embora.

- Adeus, seu monstro! - exclamou, e ficou com o Uchiha ali.

_Flash Back Off_

Itachi via o sol nascer. Fechou as cortinas do quarto e foi deitar.

"Nagato amava-o, mas agiu errado ao tentar matar Madara. Espero conseguir convencer Kakashi a voltar para ele... Ou nem imagino o que será de mim." - fechou os olhos e assim dormiu.

A propósito disso, houve uma reunião extraordinária em casa de Madara, para avisar que estava tudo bem. Lá estavam Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Juugo, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Madara e Kakashi. Naruto estava lá também, escutando o que se passava.

- Kakashi, nós chamamos-te aqui porque o Itachi voltou. Já não vai ser preciso nada. - disse o rapaz ruivo.

- Sério? - sorriu para Madara, encantado.

- Eu estar de volta não significa que teremos paz. - disse Itachi que acabara de acordar e entrava no local - Mesmo que eu tenha dito que não precisaremos mais nos incomodar com Ele. Tem ainda os outros, e duvido que ficarão felizes quando souberem que eu não estou mais lá.

- Finalmente conhecemo-nos, Uchiha Itachi. - Kakashi levantou-se da poltrona e aproximou-se do moreno, estendendo a mão. - Hatake Kakashi.

- Então és tu... - falou baixinho, apertando a mão do maior - É um prazer lhe conhecer, ouvi muito sobre você.

- Bem ou mal? - riu.

- Acha que Madara falaria mau de ti? - sorriu.

- Sei lá. Acho que ele escolheu bem a pessoa que havia de amar. - tocou o rosto de Itachi. - És muito bonito...

- Arigatou. Também és, Kakashi. Ele também escolheu bem quem amas.

- Hihi...

- E ele ainda lhe ama. - sussurrou no ouvido de Kakashi.

- Mas eu não.

- Depois conversaremos. A sós. - afastou de Kakashi e foi sentar no colo de Madara, dando um selinho nele.

Kakashi retirou-se para um quarto da mansão. Não ficaria ali vendo aquilo.

- Vejo que ele ainda se incomoda em você ser meu, Madara.

- É... Mas terá que viver com isso... Se ele ama-me, quererá ver-me feliz. - disse o moreno, sorrindo e mimando Itachi.

- Está na hora dele achar alguém para si. Não achas? - beijou o pescoço do maior.

Deidara também brincava com seu koibito, enquanto Sasuke e os outros vampiros ficavam olhando de um casal para o outro, sem reação.

Kakashi estava no seu quarto, tentando adormecer. Fechou os olhos e abraçou o travesseiro, dando um leve sorriso.

Os vampiros ficaram conversando por mais um tempo. Até que Deidara e Sasori precisaram sair dali, as coisas estavam ficando quentes. Aos poucos os outros também foram embora, só restando Sasuke, Madara, Itachi e Naruto.

- Vou me deitar.. - disse Sasuke, se retirando e indo para seu quarto.

Naruto foi atrás de Sasuke.

- Boa noite. - disse, sorrindo safadamente.

- O que houve? - estranhou o loiro ali, em seu quarto.

- Vim dar o serviço completo. - desapertou o sobretudo, revelando um corpo nu.

- Kami-sama... - ficou sem reação. Babava contemplando o corpo nu do loiro - Que delícia...

- Pronto para ser uke?

- Bem que achei ser de mais... - bufou - Mesmo com toda essa tentação, vou ser obrigado a recusar.

- Então eu vou ser uke. Mas vamos só transar esta vez. Depois cada um segue o seu caminho. - sentou-se na cama.

- Tudo bem. - ficou triste - Mas se ficássemos juntos, eu poderia te fazer muito feliz. Não iria e tratar como os outros te trataram.

- Hmpf. Vamos? - indagou, colocando-se de quatro.

- Vamos né... - não gostava da forma como as coisas iam, mas era melhor do que nada. Tirou a roupa toda e se posicionou atrás de Naruto, passando a glânde pela entrada do loiro.

- Não vai nem preparar? E achas-te melhor que os outros.

- E quem disse que já estou metendo? - riu - Gosto de estigar um pouco primeiro, e quem ficou de quatro foi você. - continuou passando a glânde, enquanto uma de suas mãos ia ao membro do menor, masturbando-o - Delícia. - disse no ouvido do Uzumaki, lambendo este em seguida.

- Hmmm... Faz assim, faz... - disse o loiro, lambendo os lábios, deliciado.

- Que gemido mais gostosinho... - continuou com a tortura, sentindo o líquido seminal de Naruto em sua mão - Está todo meladinho...

- E o que tem, Sasu? Não posso tar?

- Não só pode, como deve. - saiu de trás do loiro e deitou-o para cima - Mas assim me da uma vontade... - se abaixou e deu uma lambida na glande - De te chupar.

- Chupa à vontade. - sorriu e deixou-se tocar e chupar. - Hmm..

Sasuke sem resistir mais, abocanhou o membro ereto do loiro, chupando tudo sem esquecer de nada. Ia da glânde até os testiculos, e fazia o caminho de volta, sempre sugando a glânde antes de descer de novo.

Naruto começou a mover o quadril para a frente e para trás, metendo rapidamente na boquinha do vampiro.

- Ahhh... Hmmm... - gemia, fodendo com força.

O vampiro chupava com vontade, acompanhando o ritmo do loiro. Ema de suas mãos foi até o rabinho de Naruto de ficou brincando ali, enquanto a outro, Sasuke se masturbava.

- Gostosura... - gemia o menor, mordendo um dedo. - Ahn... Sasuke... Lambe mais...

- Com o maior prazer. - continuou a lamber o pau de Naruto, enfiando nele um dedo, metendo bem devagar.

- Hm... - sentiu um pouquinho de dor e desconforto, que logo passou.

- Geme mais pra mim, Naru... - sugava a glânde do loiro enquanto aumentava a velocidade daquele dedo, só depois de um tempo que colocou o segundo - Hmmm... Como é apertadinho...

- Vem logo foder comigo, gostoso. - pediu o loiro, abrindo as pernas.

- Ainda não. Não quero te machucar. - falou Sasuke, aproveitando que Naruto abrira mais as pernas e meteu mais rapidamente seus dedo.

- Ahn... Mas assim é sacanagem, mor... Vem logo...

- Iie... Meu Narutinho... - meteu mais um dedo, mas dessa vez fazia movimentos rápidos desde o começo.

- Hmmm... Sasu... - gemeu o rapazinho, rebolando rapidamente. - Ahn...

- Isso... Rebola mais, gostoso... - meteu mais um pouco os dedos, mas logo tirou - Está pronto?

- Sim... Sim, sim...

- Então fica de quatro pra mim, assim eu não te machuco tanto. - foi tirando a roupa, ou o que restava dela, ficando completamente nu.

- Hehe... - foi dar beijinhos nos mamilos do maior e ficou de quatro, todo exposto para o moreno.

- Que visão maravilhosa... Hmmm... - acariciava a bunda de Naruto, enquanto posicionava seu membro, esfregando a glânde no ânus do loiro - Deve ser muito gostoso aqui dentro...

- É bem gostoso, sim... - falou, sorrindo por cima do ombro.,

- Vamos conferir então... - aos poucos foi metendo seu membro para dentro de Naruto, bem devagar. Não queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

O garotinho empinou-se mais um pouco, dando espaço para o moreno invadi-lo.

- Ah... Que tortura...

- Assim é mais gostoso... Hmmm... - ia entrando aos poucos, e a cada barreira do ânus de Naruto rompida, gemia deliciado. Quando teve seu membro todo dentro dele, não aguentou, gemeu alto de prazer - Aaaahhhh... Naruuuu...

- Ahh... Que grosso tu és, Sasu... - de um miado muito fofo e prazeroso e remexeu-se. - Hehe...

- Sou nada... Você que é uma delícia de apertadinho, Naru... Aaahhh... - entrava e saia calmamente

- Oun... Mete mais rápido, baka... - deu um sorriso. - Toca naquele ponto... Onegai...

- Hai... - fez como fora pedido, Meteu mais rápido e mais forte, indo bem fundo no loiro - Hmmm... Aaahhhh...

- Sasuke... Hmmmm... Assim que eu quero, mor...

Sasuke amou ser chamado de mor pelo loiro, mas sabia que era só fingimento, pelo menos foi o que ele disse antes de começarem a transar. Deu um tapa na bunda dele e meteu com mais afinco, prevendo seu prazer chegar. Ele só nunca sairia, não faria aquilo com o loiro.

- Ah! Isso doeu, malvadinho... Para castigo... - mordeu o dedo e pincelou o ombro com sangue. - Tá aí.

- Não queria te machucar... Gomen... - olhou o sangue que o loiro colocara no ombro e lambeu os lábios - Não me tente Naru... Você nem imagina como é pra um vampiro poder gozar... - não parou de meter, só foi menos forte.

- Negai... Morde...

- Não, Naru... Aahhh... Já falei que não quero te machucar... - meteu indo mais fundo, acertando a próstata de loiro.

- Morde... - instigou, passando mais sangue ali, rebolando.

- Não faz isso comigo... Hmmmm... - estava prestes a gozar, e com o loiro lhe estigando daquele jeito...

- Ahn... Vou gozar... - anunciou o loirinho, batendo uma punheta bem acelerada.

Sasuke acelerou os movimentos, acertando toda a hora a próstata de Naruto.

- Goza bem gostoso, meu amor... Hmmmm... - se pudesse, gozaria a qualquer instante.

- Só se morderes o meu ombro...

- Naru... - não aguentou mais, saiu de dentro do loiro e sentou na cama - Senta aqui, delícia.

- Hai... - sorriu e foi lá sentar-se. Enlaçou o pescoço do maior com os braços e beijou-o.

Enquanto beijava Naruto, Sasuke foi metendo seu pau pra dentro bem devagar, mas em seguida voltou a meter rápido.

- Me dá esse pescocinho... Hmmmm...

- Claro. - expôs o pescoço e continuou a rebolar.

- Hmmm... - Sasuke não se aguentando mais, morde o pescoço de Naruto, sugando-lhe o sangue aos pouquinhos, sem parar de meter no loiro.

- Ah... Mete... - ficou muito excitado com a mordida, tanto que gozou sem se controlar.

- Hhhummm... Hmmm... - Sasuke não conseguiu se controlar, gozou muito no interior do loiro, sugando mais um pouco do sangue dele.

Ambos ficaram meladinhos e satisfeitos, nos braços um do outro.

- Hm... Sasu... - miou o loirinho, ainda abraçando-o.

- Nossa Naru... - largou o pescoço do loiro, lambendo o local para parar o sangramento. Abraçou forte o loiro, não queria que ele saisse dali.

- Que gostoso foi, hein?

- Hai. Muito gostoso... Assim como você é. - beijou levemente os lábios dele.

- Hm... - retribuiu e deitou-se na cama, fechando os olhos e tirando os cabelos da cara

- Deve estar sem energia... Dorme um pouco que quando acordar já estara melhor. - deitou também e abraçou Naruto.

- Hai... Oyasumi... - e adormeceu.

- Oyasumi nasai... - ficou admirando o loiro dormir, aproveitaria ao máximo aquele momento.

Naruto dormiu até à tarde do dia seguinte. Ao lado de Sasuke, na cama melada.

Assim que Sasuke notou que anoitecera, levantou da cama e com cuidado tirou Naruto desta, lmpando tudo e ao loiro também. Colocou ele de volta na cama e foi tomar um banho.

O loiro acordou loguinho e foi fazer companhia ao Uchiha, mandando-se para dentro da banheira cheia de água.

- Cheguei! - falou, salpicando o chão e as paredes.

- Naruto. - riu um pouco - Só você mesmo pra chegar desse jeito.

- Claro. - riu também.

- Vem aqui. - chamou o loiro pra ficar na sua frente - Já te lavei, mas se quiser posso fazer um serviço melhor...

- Quero!

- Hahaha... - assim que Naruto ficou de costas para si, começou a esfregar as costas dele. Seu membro aos poucos ia ficando duro.

- Hmmm... Que gostoso...

- Gostoso é você... - falou sensualmente no ouvido do loiro, enquanto ia lavando todo aquele corpinho delicioso.

- Sinto-me um bebé.. - gemeu.

- Um bebê bem safadinho. - foi descendo as mãos com o sabão, até chegar ao membro do loiro.

- Vais fazer eu gozar?

- Queres? - lambeu a orelha do loiro.

- Sim... - suspirou, entregue

Sasuke mordia levemente o pescoço de Naruto, enquanto masturbava-o com uma mão, a outra estava nos testículos. Movia as mãos num ritmo nem muito rápido nem muito lento, perfeito.

- Opa... Que vampirão esperto... Sabe do que eu gosto...

Sasuke riu e continuou o que fazia, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade com que masturbava o loiro. Não resistiu e deu uma leve mordida, sugando um pouco do sasngue de Naruto.

- Hhhmmm...

- Ahn... Para quem não... queria... - gemeu.

- Não posso fazer nada, teu sangue que é delícioso... - aumentou mais os movimentos, enfiando um dedo a mão livre no ânus de Naruto.

- Stop! - ele disse, afastando-se. - Já tiveste a tua dose.

- Ok, ok... - tirou o dedo, mas ficou a masturbar o loiro.

- Hmm...

- Goza pra mim, Narutinho... Geme bem gostoso. - falava no ouvido do loiro.

- Não me tentes... Ah... - abriu a boca para recuperar ar. - Vou gozar, sim... vou gozar...

- Isso, meu lindo... Goza vai... - aumentou a velocidade mais ainda.

- Ah, ah, ah... Sasuuuuuuuu! - gritou afeminadamente e gozou na mão do vampiro, deliciado.

- Delícia... - levou a mão a boca, mesmo que estivesse em baixo da água, ainda tinha bastante gozo ali. Lambeu tudo.

- Pois foi... - lavou-se e saiu do banho, secando-se.

Sasuke fez o mesmo. Colocando uma roupa que já estava no banheiro.

- Bem... Vou sair para comer. Ja ne. - e foi vestir-se no quarto.

- Ja ne... - suspirou assim que o garoto saiu - Como vou conseguir te tirar da cabeça...

Naruto foi sair com Masayori e jantaram juntos. O loiro anunciou que teriam que terminar a relação, deixando o moreno muito tristonho. E foi embora, choroso.

_"Aff... Não queria ter que magoá-lo..."_ - pensou, pagando a conta e saindo também.

Sasuke estava com seu irmão na varanda da mansão de Madara. Não falavam nada, só ficavam a admirar a lua.

O loiro logo voltou e ficou na sala a jogar Playstation, super divertido. Madara já lhe dava luta, pois havia habituado-se a jogar.

Itachi e Sasuke ficavam ouvindo as risadas do loiro e do outro Uchiha. Sorriam, seus amores se divertiam muito.

- Vamos lá, otouto. Quero ver quem vai ganhar dessa vez. - e assim fizeram, ambos foram a sala e sentaram perto de Naruto e Madara.

Naruto ganhou de novo.

- Haha! Ganhei, Tou-san! - exclamou, batendo palmas.

- De novo, pirralho!

- Não cansa de perder, Mada? - perguntou Itachi.

- Eu gosto do jogar com o meu filhote. - sorriu ao menor.

- Yo, minna-san! - exclamou a voz rouca e sensual de Kakashi.

- Kakashi... - Itachi olhou grisalho de cima a baixo, não gostava dele.

- O que foi, Itachi? Algum problema? - indagou o vampiro, que percebera.

- Nenhum. - se levantou - Vou dar uma volta.

- Não, fica. Eu ia sair para apanhar uns ares. - e saiu, primeiro.

- Estava indo de qualquer jeito. - saiu de lá, iria se alimentar.

Kakashi foi passear num lago que havia ali perto. Sentou-se e meditou.

Itachi foi onde era seu costume. No alto de prédio que encontrara Sasuke da primeira vez. Olhava a cidade lá de cima, procurando sua vitima.

_"Estou sozinho desde que me lembro. Sem nenhuma relação fixa..."_ - pensava o Hatake, tomando banho.

Itachi logo achou sua vitima. E assim que o serviço estava feito, voltou para a mansão, só que dessa vez, fez um caminho diferente.

_"Talvez um humano... Há uns tão engraçados e adoráveis, como o Naru..."_ - ainda pensava no assunto. Saiu da água e secou-se.

Itachi passava pelo lago, quando viu Kakashi se secar. Não ia parar, mas acho que não faria diferença.

- Não imaginei que estivesse aqui.

- Porquê? - sorriu belamente, começando a vestir-se para esconder a nudez.

- Nunca lhe vi por aqui, e não é de hoje que passo por esse lago. - olhou Kakashi - Agora entendo porque Madara quis meter com você.

- Como assim?

- É gostoso... Por isso que ele te quer de volta. - passou a mão pela barriga do outro vampiro - Até eu iria te querer na minha cama.

- Arigatou. Somos dois gostosos aqui, então. - acariciou a face e os cabelos do Uchiha.

- Eu conheço a vossa história. - fechou os olhos - Não lhe culpo por não querer voltar para ele, mas ele ainda lhe ama muito. Meu corpo que o diga...

- Gomen...

- Não tem que se desculpar... Só se ele me pegar novamente, ai terá que se desculpar com Madara.

- Haha... Se eu puder fazer algo para vos ajudar...

- Só fui liberto porque prometi lhe levar pra ele... Ninguem sabe disso, e se souberem... Mas não quero que se sacrifique por mim e Madara, quero que volte pra ele por que quer.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. Mas se for por vocês, eu faço isso.

- Ele notará que você não o ama, e que mesmo depois de um tempo continua sem amar... De nada vai adiantar isso.

- Eu posso fingir muito bem.

- Com ele você sabe que não vai adiantar.. Precisávamos nos encontrar, nós três.

- Vou falar com ele hoje e combinar o dia certo.

- Ok. - deu um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha.

- Vou indo. - correspondeu o beijo e saiu dali, indo falar com Nagato.

Kakashi ficou ali, treinando habilidades.

Itachi chegou a casa de Nagato logo em seguida. Como era conhecido de todos, entrou sem ser incomodado. Encontrou o mestre no salão principal, com os outros originais e os dois servos.

- Boa noite a todos. - fez uma vênia.

- Fala logo, Itachi. - disse Nagato, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Conversei com Kakashi hoje.

- E então?

- Ele diz que por Madara, volta para cá... Mas não te ama.

- Argh! Onde é que eu errei? - bateu com o punho no braço da cadeira, fazendo-o em pedaços.

- Sugeri que nós três conversássemos, ele concordou. Vim aqui marcar um dia.

- Mas o que há para conversar? Se ele não me ama...

- Você poderia se explicar. Até onde me contou nunca conversaram depois de ocorrido com Madara. Se passou bastante tempo, quem sabe as coisas mudem depois de uma boa conversa.

- Hm... És capaz de ter razão... - pareceu ponderar. - Se ele não me aceitar... já sabes o que te espera.

- Hai. - esperava que Kakashi aceitasse, caso contrário, não ficaria com Nagato novamente. Daria um jeito de morrer antes disso.

- Agora vai!

- Com licença. - saiu dali rapidamente, voltando logo para Madara.

No dia seguinte, Itachi e Kakashi apareceram na mansão de Nagato. Foram levados até uma sala grande, para que ficassem à vontade. Nagato estava meio nervoso.

"Vou vê-lo de novo..." - pensou, sentando-se no cadeirão.

Itachi estava sentado em sua cadeira de costume, mesmo que não gostasse, sentia-se em casa. Kakashi sentara ao seu lado, agora tinham só que esperar Nagato começar a falar..

- Bom.. Eu chamei-vos aqui porque... se o Kakashi não passar a gostar de mim, eu mato o Itachi! - gritou, furioso.

- Nagato-sama... - Itachi abaixou a cabeça, esperava que ele falasse qualquer coisa, menos isso.

- Eu vou passar a gostar, com toda a certeza. - disse o grisalho, levantando-se da cadeira. - Definitivamente!

- Espero que sim!

- Duvido. - Itachi falou só para si - E acham que as coisas se resolvem assim? Não é bem a vida ou morte de vocês que está em jogo. É a minha!

- Itachi, vai-te embora. - disse Kakashi. - Eu fico com ele.

- Não sabe o que diz, Kakashi. - levantou - Mesmo assim, eu vou. Mas tenho certeza, em breve Nagato vai vir atrás de mim.

- Cala-te e vai, fedelho.

- Vou, mas em breve sei que volto. - saiu de lá, agora teria que enfrentar Madara, não disse nada pra ele.

- Agora nós.. - disse Kakashi, olhando Nagato.

- Tem certeza do que disse, Kakashi?

- Tenho. - falou o rapaz.

- Então... Venha comigo. - Nagato se levantou e saiu, indo para seu quarto.

O Hatake foi atrás, já prevendo o que ia acontecer.

- Ai... Ainda bem que não transo faz dias...

- Se não quiser, não faz. - Nagato amava mesmo o Hatake, não queria força-lo a nada.

- Pode ser... Sei que o mestre quer muito...

- Eu te amo tanto, Kakashi. - passou as mãos na face dele, e somente com o pensamento ambos já estavam nus.

- Oh... Tem muitos poderes novos, mestre...

- Se passaram muitos séculos Kakashi... Muitos...

- Pois... - corou o máximo que podia e deitou-se na cama, envergonhado.

- Sempre quis te ver assim... - deitou por cima do menor e acariciou-lhe a face - Te amo desde o momento que te vi nascer.

- H-Hai... - sorriu um pouco.

Nagato foi beijando cada pedaço daquele rostinho lindo, sem nunca tocar nos lábios de Kakashi. Suas mãos não saiam dos braços, apertando os músculos.

Kakashi dava gemidinhos baixos, não fosse ele enfurecer o mestre.

Desceu mais os lábios, agora mordendo de leve os mamilos de Kakashi, as mãos também não estavam mais no mesmo lugar, estas acariciavam as coxas do menor, apertando um pouco.

- Ah... - arqueou um pouquinho as costas.

Nagato sorriu com o gemido de Kakashi, e foi indo mais além. Beijou tudo que estava em seu caminho, até chegar ao membro grande e grosso do menor. Passou a ponta da língua;

- Quer que eu chupe?

- S-Sim... Por favor... - pediu, dando um meio sorriso e lambendo os lábios. Parecia que a sua estadia ali iria ser perfeita.

- Desse jeito eu não chupo... Tem que pedir com mais... Digamos, jeitinho. - sorriu, safado.

- Onegai, Nagato-sama... - disse, revirando os olhos.

- Hum... Tudo bem. - deu mai uma lambida na glânde, mas em seguida abocanhou de uma vez só, sugando com força.

- Ahhhh... - apertou os lençóis com força e gemeu alto.

Nagato chupou mais e mais, embalado com os gemidos de Kakashi. Acariciava as bolas do menor, enquanto um dedo brincava com a entradinha dele. Estava todo lubrificado pela quantidade de saliva que deixava escapar de sua boca.

- Vem logo, vampirão... Vem que faz muito tempo que não transo...

- Se assim desejas... - parou tudo que fazia e subiu até chegar a boca de Kakashi. Beijou esta com volúpia, enquanto seu membro ia entrando aos poucos naquela cavidade quente e aconchegante.

- Hmm... - sugou a língua do ruivo e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, abrindo bem as pernas, enlaçando a cintura do maior com elas.

- Hmmm... Kashi... - seu pau entrou de uma vez, e Nagato gemeu alto, delirando - Aaahhh...

- Que delicinha... - o grisalho não estava menos delirante que o mais velho e abraçou-o, dando lambidas no pescoço do mestre. - Nham...

- Que rabinho mais gostoso. - metia com força, cada vez abrindo mais Kakashi para si.

- Eu sei que sou... - sorriu de canto e deu uma leve mordidinha.

- Hmmm... Mas já quer? - passava suas presas pelo pescoço do grisalho, mas sem morder.

- Não... - lambeu o pouco de sangue que escorria do pescoço de Nagato e fechou os olhos, rebolando.

- A ta... - virou Kakashi de quatro, e voltou a meter, indo dessa vez bem fundo.

- Ah, ah, ahhhhh! - jogava-se de encontro àquele pau durão, delirando.

- Isso, Kashi... Hmmm... Geme bem gostoso pra mim... Aahhh... - metia com mais força, acertando a próstata do menor.

A mão do Hatake masturbava o seu pau duro. E gemidos roucos de prazer abandonavam os lábios sedutores.

- Aahhmmm... Kakashi... - levantou o menor, sentando este em seu colo. Cravou as presas no pescoço dele, gozando deliciosamente.

- Hmmm! - jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu também, ejaculando no abdómen do ruivo. - Ahn...

- Hmm... Como você é gostoso, Kashi... - passou uma mão pelo membro do menor e pegou o gozo dali, lambendo em seguida.

- Eu sei... - gemeu, deliciadinho.

- E ainda é convencido. - riu e tirou Kakashi de cima de si. Deitando e colocando ele em seu peito.

- Hm... Arigatou pela transa. Estava precisando. - falou o Hatake.

- Tudo bem... - ficou um pouco triste, mas sabia que Kakashi não lhe amava.

- Onde será o meu quarto?

- Onde quiser. É só escolher, mas também pode ficar aqui comigo.

- Eu fico aqui, então.

- Que bom. - sorriu.

- Vou ficar aqui... - repetiu, aninhando-se.

Nagato apenas sorriu, abraçando o menor e fechando os olhos.

- Vai dormir?

- Não, mas é meu costume.

- Ok. - sorriu e levantou-se da cama.

- Se preferir posso fazer algo contigo.

- Eu vou tomar banho agora. Quer vir?

- Pode ir, tenho uma coisa pra resolver. - sorriu.

- Ok. - e foi no banheiro.

Nagato pegou o celular e falou com Itachi. Sempre em voz baixa para Kakashi não ouvir.

- Por enquanto está tudo bem, Itachi. Mas fique alerta, a qualquer momento eu posso ir ai e te pegar.

- Hai...

- Até breve. - desligou o aparelho e escondeu este.

Kakashi voltou e sorriu, deitando-se na cama com o ruivo.

- Missed me?

- Com certeza. - abraçou o menor e já voltou a beijá-lo com luxuria. Pelo visto a noite ainda seria bem longa...

_Continua..._


	6. Kibō

Sasuke estava olhando a noite, fazia cinco dias que Kakashi havia se entregado a Nagato. Esperava que aquilo desse certo, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria com seu aniki caso não desse.

- Sasu... Algo te preocupa? - indagou Naruto, em cima da cama, parecendo um gatinho.

- Estou preocupado com Itachi. - se voltou ao loiro - Espero que de tudo certo.

- Também eu... - lambeu os lábios e aninhou-se nos lençóis, bocejando.

- Não quero nem imaginar se não der. Meu aniki pode acabar em uma enrascada.

- O Madara é forte! Vai dar cabo do mauzão. - sorriu e adormeceu, cansado.

- Assim espero, Naru. Assim espero... - ficou olhando o jovem dormir, acariciando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- Vem cá, Tachi... - chamou Madara, alisando a cama.

- Que foi, meu amor? - olhou para Madara, até então olhava para fora da mansão.

- Vamos fazer amorzinho, vai... - sorriu sacana e puxou-o para si.

- Não estou muito afim, Mada... - jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Oh... Ok...

- Não fica assim. - acariciou a face do moreno maior - Só estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer.

- O Kashi sabe tomar conta de si... - sorriu de canto. - Oh, se sabe.

- Ero. - bateu no braço de Madara - Estou preocupado é comigo, não com o Kakashi.

- Acha que eu vou deixar aquele lá fazer mal a ti?

- Tenho certeza que não, mas não gosto de pensar no que pode acontecer se o Kakashi não quiser ficar com o Nagato.

- Ele já disse que ficava, não disse?

- Você não conhece o Nagato tão bem quanto eu conheço, meu amor. - deitou na cama e se aconchegou melhor no namorado.

- Hm... - beijou-lhe a testa. - Vamos descansar e não pensar mais nisso...

- Tudo bem. - sorriu, já subindo no colo de Madara.

- Ah, tu agora quer transar? - o membro do mais velho enrijeceu de imediato.

- Eu sempre quero... Sempre. - falou sensualmente no ouvido do moreno maior.

- Ainda agora não queria. - adentrou no menor com força. - Ahhhhnnn...

- Hmmmm... Mada... - se contorceu de prazer, pressionado o membro de Madara em seu interior.

- Seu safado... Rebola e faz isso... Que é gostoso de mais... - estapeou o bumbum do mais novo, mexendo o quadril.

- Faço tudo que você quiser, Madara-sama. - fez como o maior pediu, apertando o membro dele mais ainda em sua entrada.

- I like that... - beijou-o selvagem e estocou-o todo.

- Aaahhhh... Hhmmm... - ajudava o maior, cavalgando selvagem no colo dele - Mais, Mada... Mais... Onegai.

- Ok, delicinha... - mordeu-lhe o mamilo com força e foi mais brutamente.

- Isso... Aaahhhh... - ia de encontro ao maior, também com força, gemendo cada vez mais alto com o impacto e o prazer.

- Vais acordar o Naru... - tapou-lhe a boca com um beijo, mexendo a língua de encontro à de Itachi.

- Não me importo. - mordeu a mão do maior, sorvendo um pouco do sangue que começou a sair - Delícioso...

- Oh, safadinho... Já? - sorriu e lambeu-lhe o pescoço, cravando ali as suas presas.

- Madara... - jogou a cabeça pro lado, dando mais espaço pro maior poder morder.

- Hihi... - fez mais umas tantas mordidas, sugando muito daquele líquido docinho.

Itachi não se aguentando mais, também mordeu o pescoço de Madara, sorvendo o líquido rubro.

- Hmmmm... - gemia de contentamento e prazer, estava em êxtase.

- Caralho... - Madara enfiou dois dedos juntos com o seu pau no buraquinho de Itachi, mexendo-os.

- Não aguento mais... - gemia sem parar, rebolando mais e mais no membro de Madara.

- Goza, delicinha...

- Só se você gozar comigo. - estava em seu limite.

- Hai... - foi mais rápido e ejaculou muito dentro do menor. - Ahhhh... - mordeu-lhe mais o pescoço, sorvendo tudo.

- Madaaaa... - sentiu-se fraco, não tinha mais quase nada de sangue em seu organismo, e o que tinha pego de Madara, se fora também. Em compensação, gozou deliciosamente, gemendo muito alto.

- Ahn... Minha delícia. - beijou-o muito, tocando-o.

- Mada... To muito fraquinho.

- Descansa então, mor...

- Hai. - beijjou de leve os lábios do namorado e adormeceu.

- Ui... Que delicinha... - chupou o membro do garoto. - Tesão.

- Madara... - repreendeu o namorado, voltando a dormir.

- Oh...

Uma década havia se passado, Kakashi e Nagato ainda viviam juntos, sem nenhum problema. Naquele dia, iam ter uma reunião para ver como as coisas entre eles estavam... Nagato tinha plena certeza que não teria mais com o que se preocupar, Kakashi era seu com certeza.

Kakashi aprendera a amar Nagato, com o tempo. Só ainda não mostrava muito isso.

- Onde é a reunião, Nagato?

- Na casa de Madara. - disse, já terminando de se arrumar.

- Entendo... – ainda nutria alguma coisa por Madara, mas a cada momento que passava com Nagato, via que ele era um vampiro diferente, ou pelo menos que havia mudado. Estava cada vez mais se apaixonando por ele.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Nagato, vendo a expressão meio perdida de Kakashi.

- Iie. – sorriu – Já estou pronto, podemos ir.

- Hai. – Nagato pegou na mão de Kakashi e juntos foram para a casa de Madara.

Madara andava de um lado para o outro, tinha medo do que essa reunião acarretaria. Não queria ficar sem seu Itachi, faria qualquer coisa por ele e para tê-lo. Itachi observava seu amado, entendia pelo que ele estava passando, estava do mesmo jeito. Não queria ter que se separar dele, mas nunca deixaria ele sair ferido, caso Kakashi não quisesse mais ficar com Nagato. Sasuke estava com Naruto em seu colo, o loiro agora era bem mais submisso ao moreno, principalmente depois que fora transformado em vampiro, cerca de cinco anos atrás. Descobriu com essa nova condição os prazeres que um uke pode ter, sendo tomado todas as noites por seu amado, tendo seu sangue sugado e sugando o do outro... Enfim, amava Sasuke agora, e tudo que o moreno lhe proporcionava.

- Eles estão atrasados. – disse Madara, impaciente.

- Por favor, Madara... – Itachi suspirou, ouvindo em seguida batidas na porta da frente – Finalmente.

Nem meso um minuto havia se passado, e Nagato juntamente com Kakashi entravam na sala de visitas da mansão.

- Desculpe a demora. – disse Nagato.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu Itachi, achando melhor ser ele a falar, Madara já estava muito nervoso.

- Boa noite. – Kakashi se dirigiu a todos no recinto, mas principalmente a Itachi.

- Boa noite. – todos responderam.

- Vamos parar com os comprimentos e vamos ao que interessa. – falou Madara.

- Amor... – Itachi chamou a atenção de Madara – Desculpem ao Madara, ele está um pouco nervoso.

- Não tem problema, entendo o que ele está sentindo. – respondeu Nagato, se sentando em um dos sofás – Acho que já podemos falar do que interessa.

- Isso mesmo. – Madara disse, sentando-se em uma poltrona,puxando Itachi para sentar em seu colo.

Sasuke e Naruto que até então estavam se beijando, voltaram a atenção para Kakashi. Sabiam que ele é que decidiria o destino dos ali presentes. Este, ao invés de sentar ao lado de Nagato, ficou de pé, olhando diretamente a Madara.

- Acho que o melhor seria se eu fosse direto ao ponto. – disse Kakashi – A uma década atrás nos reunimos para decidir se eu iria com Nagato ou não. Fui por causa de Madara, não queria vê-lo sofrer, sabia que não me amava, e sim a Itachi. – olhou para o moreno no colo de seu antigo amor – Hoje, uma década depois, vejo que fiz a coisa certa. – sorriu para Nagato – Posso ainda pensar em Madara, como Nagato bem sabe. Aos poucos Nagato foi me conquistando, mostrando-me quem realmente é. Era impossível eu não me apaixonar por ele. – sentou no colo do ruivo – Por isso eu digo com toda certeza, amo te Nagato. Não te largaria nem agora, nem nunca. – beijou Nagato com paixão.

Madara suspirou aliviado, achava que Kakashi iria brigar para ficar consigo. Sorriu para Itachi dando um beijo apaixonado nele. Itachi também estava muito aliviado, não queria ficar sem seu amado. Sasuke e Naruto sorriram e saíram da sala, indo para seu quarto. Não tinham com o que se preocupar, tudo dera certo no final.

Nem mesmo uma hora havia se passado e Nagato juntamente com Kakashi voltaram pra casa. Nesse momento, Madara estava com Itachi no quarto, o menor deitado na cama, do jeito que viera ao mundo, enquanto Madara terminava de tirar a ultima peça de roupa.

- Vem logo, Mada... Quero comemorar... – Itachi passava a mão pelo corpo, mais precisamente por seu membro.

- Não comece nada sem mim. – Madara correu para a cama, deliciado com a forma que Itachi se acariciava.

- Achei que não viria nunca. – puxou o maior para si, beijando-o de uma forma sedutora. Mordia os lábios de Madara, sorvendo um pouco do sangue que saia. Foi se ajeitando melhor na cama, dentando cada vez mais, até sentir o membro de Madara completamente duro na direção de sua entrada.

- Não me provoque, garoto... – disse Madara entre o beijo, aproveitando todas as sensações que Itachi deixava em si. Não queria que fosse daquele jeito, rápido, mas tanto seu corpo quanto o de Itachi necessitava daquilo.

- Mas eu quero você... E quero agora. – mexeu um pouco o corpo, tendo em seguida todo o membro de Madara dentro de si, de uma vez só – Aaaahhhhh...

- Hhmmmm... Safado... – jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto. Amava se sentir todo em Itachi de uma única vez, principalmente quando era o menor que fazia com que isso acontecesse.

- Onegai Mada, se mexa. – a voz de Itachi estava embargada pelo desejo.

- Com todo o prazer, meu pequeno. – saiu lentamente e quando entrou foi com força. Sentiu todo o corpo de Itachi tremer abaixo de si, sendo na mesma hora esmagado por aquele interior quente.

- Isso... Aaahhh... – abriu mais as pernas, enlaçando o maior com essas. Dessa forma sentia Madara ir mais fundo ainda dentro de si.

- Geme pra mim, geme bem gostosinho... – os olhos de Madara já estavam completamente rubros, tamanha era o tesão que sentia. Suas presas totalmente expostas. Metia cada vez mais rápido, querendo levar Itachi e a si mesmo a loucura.

- Não para, onegai... Aahh... Aahhhh... – sem aguentar muito mais, enterrou as presas no pescoço do maior, sorvendo grande parte do sangue que Madara tinha – Hmmmmm...

- Aaaaahhhh... Assim mesmo, meu Tachi... – deixou o menor sugar tudo que quisesse, esperando sua hora, que já estava para chegar.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhh... Madaraaaaa... – não aguentando mais, Itachi gozou. Sorveu mais um pouco de sangue, antes de sentir seu corpo completamente mole.

- Agora é minha vez. – Madara fez o mesmo que o menor, mordeu-lhe o pescoço, bebendo de volta boa parte do sangue que lhe fora tirado. Não aguentando, gozou intensamente, melando completamente o interior de Itachi, que sentia todo o gozo escorrer.

- Mada... Ar... Ar... Ar... – arfava, maas não devido ao ar que poderia lhe faltar, mas a excitação – Vejo que estava mesmo com vontade.

- E tem como não ter vontade com você? – sorriu – Ai shiteru.

- Ai shiterumo, meu Mada. – abraçou seu amado assim que este deitou ao seu lado. Sabendo que finalmente estariam juntos para sempre, dormiram abraçados.

Afinal, tinham a eternidade inteira pela frente...

Fim!


End file.
